Just a Favour Hart!
by Mayrosefriar
Summary: One of those Fake girlfriend meets the family stories! Lucas's Sister is getting married over the summer and he needs Maya to play his girlfriend. What'll happen when the pair will realize that they weren't really pretending? Let's add in a best friend who is in love with her fake boyfriend, a bunch of looney relatives, Old texan friends and see where the adventure takes us. HI-5
1. Chapter 1:Dinner

Stupid Fucking Huckleberry who is bigger than me, and stronger than me, who has me cornered and I can't move .… Stupid huckleberry

"Move Ranger Rick, I have to go educate myself in the language of love," I purred, he rolled his eyes at me.

I had my back on my locker, his arms on each side of me trapping me, people were around us and he knew it, People were watching as the blonde boy had me up against a locker with little to none personal space. I can't lie that I don't like him this close to me, I can't lie that I'm not intoxicated by smell of his cologne, I can't lie that I'm kinda sorta like him a lot. Riley wasn't around to witness this or she probably would've had a heart attack. I glared up at him, putting my hands on his chest attempting to push him away, it was no use I couldn't move him and he knew it.

"Seriously, Huckleberry you gotta move." he chuckled, which aggravated me even more.

"Why? Are we uncomfortable?" He mumbled into my ears, his hot breath on my neck and something shot up me, I felt giddy and God he just looked so fuckable the things I would do to him if I had the chance. I took a shaky breath absolutely hating the effect he had on me.

"No, this isn't funny Friar. Move people are watching." I glared up at him and he chuckled at me once again.

"Wanna give them something to watch ma'am?" He bit his lip and it was my turn to chuckle.

Lucas Friar, the star athlete, moved to New York from Texas in the beginning of high school and was just perfect. Smart kid, hot kid, sweet kid, full out gentleman. Riley, my best friend, was completely in love with him, like head over heels. And that was that Lucas joined our little group. It was us two girls, plus Isadora, Farkle, and Zay who joined cause he was Lucas's best friend from Texas. I loved making fun of Lucas and Lucas loved letting me, riling me up whenever he got the chance. Sure you could say we were flirting- oh who am I kidding we were definitely flirting and I probably shouldn't because of Riley and I know that's such a horrible thing to do to your best friend but I really couldn't help it. Anyway it was just a game we played, he didn't like me like that he liked Riley! And who wouldn't oh precious, cute, happy, sunshiny, perfect Riley! I love her!

"In your dreams, baby" I said biting my lips, he smiled leaning back a bit, his hands traveled down to my waist. It felt great, it probably shouldn't, and I probably should've took his hands off of me but I didn't, I loved how it made me feel.

"I need a favour." I snorted at him.

"And what makes you think I wanna help you Ranger Rick?" he took another small step towards me practically breathing the same air as me, his arms now wrapped around me.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"You need to take a step back buddy, you're all up in my grill" he smirked before resting his forehead on mine.

"But you like it, no need to deny it" I most certainly needed to deny it, I laughed throwing my head back and punching him lightly in the stomach, he smiled stepping back with his hands up in surrender As the last year went by we've gotten way more flirty with our comments before I usually just made fun of his heritage but now are conversations somehow seem to go back to sex, though we would never do it but it seemed we just wanted to see who would break first and it didn't help that he was as stubborn as I was. I turned so I was facing my locker and opened it up. I saw Missy Bradford from the corner of my eyes whispering to her group of clones. Missy hates Lucas, Missy hates Riley, Missy hates Farkle, basically Missy hates my entire friend group. Ever since she got rejected by Lucas, Farkle and Zay she was a complete bitch. Zay and Lucas were both Jocks and Farkle was the in every club you can think of, president of many. As dorky and goofy looking as he was in middle school, puberty hit him hard.

" So what's the favour you needed to ask me" he moved so he was now leaning on my neighbouring locker.

"Um ok, this is going to sound super weird and stuff but I um need you to be girlfriend," …. wait did I hear that right?

"What?"

"Girlfriend Maya. Be my girlfriend?" He said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes reaching in my locker switching out my binders, then shook my head no

"No, Maya I'm serious"

"What the hell ? Do you hear yourself"

"Ok let me explain myself, My sister, Rose is getting married this summer, remember me saying that" I nodded

" yea, so my family is holding an engagement party for her. And they think it's weird that I haven't dated or brought home anyone since I moved to New York and so I might have accidentally said I had a girlfriend and then they kinda told me to bring her to dinner tonight, so they can meet her before the engagement party. That's where you come in. I need you to be my girlfriend for tonight and next week and well all of summer" he said quickly. I looked at him with disbelief, he's an idiot. Why would anyone lie about having a girlfriend and honestly if he wanted one, any girl at school would fall at his feet.

" ok one you're actually so stupid why would you lie, two you did date Riley, three why the hell are you asking me to be girlfriend?"

"I panicked! And I went out with Riley like once in the beginning of grade nine and it was awkward you know that! and well cause you're a good friend of mine and I'm pretty sure we could pull it off, and you're like one of best people I know" I raised an eyebrow at him

"Best people eh?"

"Shut up, I will take it back" he threatened with a smile

"Ask Riley! She'd do a great job and she'd want to be your girlfriend"

"No, Maya she would think I'm leading her on and make it into a big deal and well I don't really want to introduce her to my family as my girlfriend" so he'd want to introduce me as his girlfriend? Does that mean something or am I making a big deal out of this? Yes, I am most definitely making a big deal out of this.

"And if I were to agree what's in it for me?"

"You get to be my girlfriend, " he said with a wink

"Oh, then I'll pass," I smirked up at him closing my Locker turning around to walk away from him he caught my arm spinning me around

" Maya please! and come on it'll be a summer of fully paid vacation"

" what makes you think I want to spend my summer before grade 12 with you cowboy"

" you're going to anyway" he said rolling his eyes at me. He was right, I most likely would see him during the summer a lot considering I would be with Riley and Farkle and Zay so obviously he would be there too.

"Not the same thing "

"Maya, please it's a just favour and I'll you owe you"

"What about Riley? She's really hoping you would ask her out again and she's kinda hoping to be your date to the wedding"

"She doesn't need to know. It's either I ask you or I ask someone else and she would find out about them and be hurt" he had a point, of course he did that stupid Huckleberry

"Ugh fine, let go" I said shaking my hand, he dropped my hand with a smirk

"Your mom knows me Lucas, hell she's like best friends with my mom she isn't going to fall for it" somehow Lucas and I always got placed together to work on projects thus making us stay at each other's house often, and somewhere in the last three years are mom became best friends.

"No, that's exactly why she'll fall for it, she loves you Maya and I think our moms have been kinda hoping we would get together so she would be more than elated if I brought you home. Plus I'm positive she thinks we're secretly dating" I looked down at my feet he had a point.

" I'll pick you up at seven, dinner's formal" he said with a grin, walking away to his football friends.

The group usually met up at Riley's locker after school because her locker was in the central hub of everyone's last class.

" I have this huge test to study for" Zay groaned

"I'll help you with it" Smackle offered

" yea, we all will!" Farkle agreed, slapping Zay on the back Wrapping an arm over Smackle's shoulder. I watched Lucas walk up to us and stand next to Smackle

"Let's all go to Topanga's!" Riley exclaimed looking at us five.

" I can't, I have a dinner with my family, Rose is flying in" Lucas explained looking at me with a small smile, I rolled my eyes before opening my mouth to tell my friends a lie

" I can't either."

"Why?" Zay said looking at me with an eyebrow raised

" I have a painting to hand in on Monday and I haven't started it yet" I said with a frown

"Oh poor peaches" Riley said giving me a hug. The group then split saying goodbye to each other, Lucas and I walking to his locker while the gang left for the bakery.

"Painting huh?"

" shut up, I'm doing this for you" he chuckled

"I know. So I'll see you at seven?"  
"Yup, I guess I'll see you then, huckleberry."

*At the Hart Residence*

"MOM!"

"what's the matter?" Katy hart, my mom, peaked her head into my room to find me sitting on my bed with the contents of my closet on the floor, my makeup kit opened and scattered on my dresser and shoes basically everywhere.

"Um, what happened in here?" She looked at me as if I went crazy.

"Ok, so Lucas needs a fake girlfriend because he's an idiot and he told his family he had one when he doesn't so he asked me to be his girlfriend and well I said sure cause he would do it for me if I was in that situation and I'm supposed to have dinner with his family tonight and he's picking me up in an hour and I don't own anything that's formal and nice looking and you can't tell Topanga or Cory because Riley can't know or she'll be heartbroken." I said in one breath, mom raised her eyebrow and had a small smile on her face as she walked through the mess I created and sat next to me.

" I heard about the dinner, Maddy called me this morning, Maya are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What'd you mean mom?"

"I mean do you think you can be his fake girlfriend and not catch feelings for him? If you haven't already?" I felt my cheeks heat up at my mom's words.

"Yes, I can mom. I don't like him like that and he doesn't like me. I'm pretty sure pretending to like him will be easy and this isn't a movie or some chick flick we aren't going to actually fall in love or whatever" she sighed before getting up and walking towards the door

"If you say so sweetie, You clean this up, I have a dress you can borrow"

My mom gave me this beautiful dark purple dress, that ended just above my knees, it had a sweetheart neckline and showed off all the curves I had. Sure I was short but at least I was curvy. I let her straighten my hair and do my make up. It was real natural, a little bit of eyeliner and mascara my cheeks holding a natural blush.

"Maya! The Texan is here!" Shawn, my mom's boyfriend, called out . I walked out of my room and into the living room to find him in formal pants, a white dress shirt tucked into them and a black tie. He looked fantastic, somehow him being in a suit added to his hotness. He was laughing and chatting with Shawn and my mom they didn't even notice I was entered the living room. Shawn at first wasn't okay with Lucas because Cory wasn't but over the years Lucas was over a lot and slept here and Shawn found him to be a great kid and seemed to like him.

"Oh please Shawn if we need to worry about anyone's innocence being taken away from them it's me." I watched Shawn grin at the boy and My mom laugh as she wrapped an arm around Shawn's waist.

"Awh my baby girl you look great!" My mom exclaimed causing the boys to turn around and look at me.

" You look great Maya!" Shawn said with a smile, I smiled back. He looked like a proud father did and I was happy someone looked at me like that. Lucas on the other hand didn't say anything his gaze locked on me a small fond smile on his face.

" Earth to Huckleberry! do we not have a dinner to attend? Or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" I said as I walked by him to grab my clutch. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Maya, you look good" he said in a little bit a daze

"Oh um thanks huckleberry, you clean up nicely too" he chucked

"You've seen me cleaned up before"

"And you've seen me dressed up before" he rolled his eyes at me.

"Just accept a compliment Maya. " I can accept a compliment. I do accept compliments all the time actually.

"Sorry I'm just not used to you actually paying me a compliment" I said sarcastically throwing him a playful glare, his eyes widen and he looked oddly surprised

"I've complimented you before, and you know I think you look good"… why was he so defensive?

"Ok um but like never to my face or -"

"Maya, you're beautiful" he interrupted with a shrug. I looked at him for a bit. He looked like he was being sincere but since when was I beautiful to him? Was he just saying this cause my mom and Shawn were around? Doesn't matter the words made my heart melt. Ugh, maybe this was a bad idea.

"Whatever, can we go?"

"If you're ready " he said with a small grin and I couldn't help but mirror his smile.

"Wait let me take a picture, you two look stunning" my mom said taking her phone out I smiled letting him wrap his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I stiffened at first but then melted into him. I've taken pictures with him before this should be normal why am I freaking out.

"Wow a perfect height" Shawn said with a chuckle in which Lucas joined in. I was just up to his shoulder with my heels on. I glared at the two

"Oh yea my favourite short stack of pancakes" he said he said pulling me into a hug, I laughed into his shoulder throwing my arms around his neck as he lifted me up slightly. This was wrong and I knew it. We always acted like this but it was wrong because now I'm his fake girlfriend. If Riley saw the thoughts in my head she would probably hate me.

"Let's go, I don't want to be late" I said pushing him off me, he chuckled

"Alright alright! Why the rush?" I watched as he leaned in and gave my mother a hug and propped Shawn promising them both to have me back by midnight.

As we walked out of my apartment he lead me to his car. His car just happened to be a matte black Mercedes.

" That's your car? Are you sure that's not your car?" I said pointing to the faded gold Ford in front of the Mercedes, a car that seemed more appropriate that a boy in grade 11 would drive.

"Nope, pretty sure this one's mine" he walked over and opened the passenger door for me. I got into the car and put my seatbelt on as he started the car.

" how is this your car? Why is it that in the three years I've known you I've never seen this car?"

" I only use it when I don't have to take the subway. It's too flashy for me" he said scrunching his nose up.

" Hm ok… so um where's dinner ?"

" Fontanabella have you ever been?" he said with a smile. I shook my head.

"It's good food, um a real classy place but again way too flashy" I nodded looking at the window

"Um do you want to listen to music?" I turned to look at him and smiled

"Sure but no damn country music"

"You know I think you would grow to love it if you listened to it"

"No, I'm not going to love a health hazard"

"How is country music a health hazard?" he looked at me with an amused smirk

"They make my ears bleed, and EYES ON THE ROAD !" he chuckled, turning on some pop radio station, I smiled and began singing a long and dancing around.

"Wow, Maya you can sing" I burst out laughing

"Nope, I'm good on putting on a show " I said with a wink. He shook his head laughing. The drive was about half an hour. As we got there I don't know why but I was feeling nervous. Lucas parked the car mumbling something about not trusting valet. And got out of his car and walked around to the passenger side. And helped me out.

"You okay?" He asked me, I shook my head

"Lucas I can't do this I've never been a girlfriend how the hell am I supposed to pretend to be one?" He smiled at me, which made me glare at him

"Are you listening ? I'm nervous For something that isn't real. And if your family decides to hate me and I have to deal with that too!" His smile grew wider

"Why the fuck are you smiling?"

"Ok first of all, just be yourself act like you do with me everyday, nicknames and all. Two my mom already loves you and my family will too the only person that's a bit hard to win over is my dad so I wouldn't worry about him he still doesn't like Rose's fiancée and they've been together since grade five" Lucas said with a deep chuckle.

"But Lucas-"

"Maya, you'll be fine and if you want to leave just kick me in the chins during dinner or something and we can get up and leave and go watch a movie or something ok?" He said looking down at me holding his hand out for me to hold. I nodded taking his hand

"So we hold hands now?" I asked lifting an eyebrow.

"That's what couples do, am I right?" he winked at me once more. We walked into the restaurant and Lucas was right this place was flashy but it was beautiful, something out of a movie. We walked up to the front desk.

"Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" Said as young blonde probably in her early twenties she was pretty with her deep brown eyes and heart shaped face, and she was tall and lean.

"Um yes, Friar party" she smiled a little too brightly if you ask me and lead us to his table. His family stood up as we approached.

"Lucas!" A pretty young blonde that was just a forehead shorter than Lucas ran up to us, she had beautiful eyes and all in all was gorgeous, tall and curvy.

"Rose!" Lucas said hugging her with his free arm the other hand still holding onto my hand tightly.

"I haven't seen you in forever and I missed you so much!" She exclaimed, she let him go and looked at me with a smile

"This is my girlfriend, Maya Hart" he said with a smile introducing me to his family. Girlfriend, it sounded so right coming from his mouth and it shouldn't because he was Riley's. But I can't help feel the good type of butterflies in my stomach when he introduces me as his girlfriend with a proud smile.

"Maya! I'm Rosalie, his favourite sibling"

"I beg to differ" another Boy walked up to us he was a bit taller than Lucas, had bright blue eyes, even with the suit on you could tell he was fit like Lucas, lean and muscular. He put an arm around his sister and smiled at me.

"I'm Jasper, His older brother and her Twin" he said with a wink.

"So winking is a family thing?" I asked with a chuckle. Lucas chuckled

"Oh you know it, learned my tricks from him" Lucas said with a chuckle. He dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder throwing me a wink.

"Maya!" His mom said coming up to me to give me a hug

"Mrs. Friar!" I said with a smile, accepting and giving her a hug. She kissed my cheek and told me to call her Madison once again, which I wouldn't because it was weird to call her that.

"Nice to meet you Maya, call me Jayden" a man that looked like an older version of Lucas introduced himself.

"Pleasure is mine sir" I said shaking his hand

"Firm handshake" he said with a slightly impressed nod

"Let's order, I'm starved" His mother said all bubbly

We all sat down. Jasper and Rosalie across from Lucas and I and the parents on each corner, I was sitting near .

"Thank you" I said to the waiter that handed me a menu, he nodded and walked away. I looked in my clutch to see if anyone messaged me, Just Riley and Zay, I'll reply later I guess. Lucas leaned in to look inside my clutch.

" You brought money?" Lucas whispered into my ear

"Um, yes I'm not letting you pay for my meals" I whispered back

"I'm sorry do you not understand the concept of a date?"

"Well Huckleberry I work so I have money and so I'm going to use the money I made to pay for the food I'm going to eat"

"You don't go Dutch at formal dinner Hart"

"Ok I have no problem paying for you too then" Lucas's grin widen and he shook his head with a chuckle, leaning closer to me.

"That's not what I meant" I bit my lip and leaned up to him.

"You should be more clear next time" I turned to see his family watching us, some with amused expressions, some with a smile. Once we all gave in our orders, Lucas answered some questions his siblings had, and then Rosalie turned to look at me.

"So Maya, Lucas tells us you're an amazing artist!"

"oh I'm alright, he exaggerates"

"I do not! You're a great artist!" I felt my cheeks heating up

"Stop singing my praises " I said with a laugh

"You never sing them so I guess I ought to" he replied smoothly

"and why do you like art Maya?" His father asked, I bit my lip thinking about it for a minute than I turned to him and smiled

"well sir, Art feeds the senses, it shows beauty that people don't see right away and I like being able to capture and share that with people, I like finding the beauty in things that people might not see right away and art lets me escape reality." I saw the corners of Mr. Friar's lips turn up in a small smile, I turned to look at Lucas who held a proud smile on his face

"Well, Maya that's wonderful and I hope you get to do what you love for a very long time. Never lose your passion." he told me

"I'll do my very best"

"Lucas you should do something productive" Rosalie said with a chuckle

"I play sports"

"no, you act like a barbarian on a field" his mother said with a laugh

"Jasper was on the football team too you know"

"I think Lucas does a great job on the field, He's the school's pride. Sports have been proven to be great for motivation and he motivates not only himself but me too" I said with a shrug

"was that a compliment?" He asked Feigning surprise

"I was trying to be nice, huckleberry" I said rolling my eyes, he smiled

"What'd you call him?" I looked at his brother and formed a little o with my mouth, Lucas chuckled

"She called me Huckleberry"

"cause you're from Texas?" Rosalie said with a laugh which the rest of the table joined in, he nodded

"yup but that's not all, there's Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, Sundance, Heehaw, Moral compass, and Hopalong" he said using his fingers to count out each name

"Don't forget Bucky Mcboing Boing" I added

"wouldn't dream of it" he said looking down at me with a smile

"Why do you call him names?" Jasper asked

"He lets me" I said with a shrug, I saw the two blondes look at each other with a knowing smile. I was beginning to get comfortable in the presence of his Father and siblings. His dad seemed to be less scarier than I imagined. Our food arrived to our table right about then the waiter placed my plate of pasta down. As he walked away, I saw from the corner of my eyes that Lucas was glaring at the boy

"Do you know him?" I shook my head. How the hell am I supposed to know someone that works in a fancy place like this?

"Did you ask for another tablecloth?" I turned to look at him

"Hmm?" Was the only thing I could really say because one, he wasn't making any sense and Two, I had food in my mouth. He leaned over me and took the tablecloth that was on my left, and opened it up, as he did so a piece of paper fell out, he held it with a frustrated expression. I leaned over to see it was the waiter's name and number and groaned

"Ugh, how cliché"

"I love how people always tend to give you their number when I'm around. It's fun to witness"

"Ok, first of all that happened like twice and second it's not like I call them or anything so does it matter?" He always made a big deal out of this for nothing, I was single, single people get numbers.

"It's annoying" he said simply going back to his food

"You're annoying, I still put up with you" he flashed me a bright smile, and I saw his family look at us with a fond smile.

"But you love me how could you not, I don't love them" he said waving the paper around, I narrowed my eyes at him forgetting that I was at dinner with the rest of his family.

"Are you being serious right now? Do you know how many times I get asked to play wingman? How many friends I've lost cause you?! Now that's annoying."

"well then they weren't great friends in the first place" he said rolling his eyes knowing exactly who I was talking about.

"Lucas, I almost got kicked off the Cheerleading Squad because of you. you are not prepared to have this discussion with me" I said simply going back to my pasta. His Father and Brother chuckled

"oh and what about the scrap I got into with my teammates because of you?" I rolled my eyes, did I ask him to fight the guys in his locker room who were talking about me sexually? no, no I did not.

"that was on you, I don't even know why you did that, at least I'm not scaring people from the opposite sex away"

"Brandon! That's not fair. He's not good, I get bad vibe from him"

"do you hear yourself when you speak?" I asked with a smile

"Not when i'm around you" he huffed

"How did you almost get kicked off the cheerleading Squad?" Rosalie asked looking intrigued, I blushed as I remembered I just fought with Lucas at a dinner with his parents. His father looked amused and his mom was used to us bickering, so I took a deep breath and began speaking

"Ok so hotshot over here was working out"

"with the rest of the team, Maya that was hardly my fault"  
"let her finish the story Luke" Jasper said with a chuckle

"it was completely your fault, anyway he decides to take his shirt off and, Marissa gets distracted" I said using quotations around distracted, and the family laughed

"That wasn't my fault, you don't know that it was cause of me it could've been anyone on the team" I rolled my eyes

" It was you, stop interrupting me"

"Yes, Lucas stop interrupting her" His father said with a sly smile, I sat up straighter

"And she decides to drop me, and then she has the nerve to go off on me for having my foot placement wrong"

" You don't know that she dropped you on purpose, and maybe you did have your foot placement wrong"

"Shut up stop defending her, you can't have wrong foot placement when you're five feet in the air. Anyway I guess we all took a five minute break the same time as the boys did and Hopalong decides to come talk to me and make fun of my fall" I saw Lucas's mother raise an eyebrow at her son.

"but you know I'm cool with him making fun of me what I'm not cool with, is him siding with Marissa"

"I was not siding with her, she was siding with me" I looked at him in disbelief

"anyway long story short I threw water at him for being a jerk, because he was offending me and my height" His father's eyebrows raised. Maybe I shouldn't of said that

"I love your height, I was not being offensive. Marissa was being offensive"

" Because I wouldn't help her get with you! and you were being offensive, I would know I was getting offended"

"oh and throwing water at me was how you solve it, and plus Missy could be upset at you because you made varsity in grade nine and she thought she would be the only one on the varsity team and you took that spot making you the best cheerleader and spot in candidate for Captain in grade 12" He was bragging and I knew it.

"I only threw water at you because you had no shirt on and you were sweaty" I said scrunching my nose

"I was doing you a favour" I added

" and I was doing you one"

"No, no you weren't cause I almost got suspended from the team because apparently I was being rude to Marissa"

"You were being rude to Marissa!"

" I disagree, I was expressing myself!" I said with a small laugh, thinking about her face after I went off on her. The rest of the table joined in with my laughter.

"well, you know It's good to speak your mind" Jasper said with a chuckle

"Maya's good at that" Lucas said biting his lip leaning into me, I smiled shrugging

"So Maya any Idea of where you want to go for collage? What you want to be when you grow up?" Rosalie asked, I smiled

" Well, I want a double degree in Business, and fashion. I dream to be able to work and write for Vogue. But most likely join Minkus International and go into administration or maybe open an Art gallery and um collage I really don't know"

"I thought you were thinking about Yale?" Lucas asked me, I widened my eyes surprised that he remembered that detail

"Ah yea... I was but then I realized what would an Ivy league school want with me!" He rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean? Maya you're in all AP classes, president of the art council, and Part of the Dance and Cheer team and glee club plus you work, they would be more than happy to want you"

"My girlfriend went to Yale, um for Law but they look not only on your academic achievements but the type of person you are and I don't know you that well but the last hour I've spent with you I can tell you're an amazing person and you have a great Resume." Jasper said, I blushed and I felt Lucas's hand on my knee rubbing it with his thumb soothingly.

"Thank you Jasper that means a lot , But Ivy leagues look at your background, where you're from, etc. and well how do you explain that um your dad was sick of you so he left your family and started up a new one" I said with a small smile putting a hand over Lucas's, I was over it, I really was. I mean sure did it still sting ? Yes it did A LOT but I'm better now. I had Shawn and Cory.

"Well, you're nothing like your father Maya."

Mrs. Friar told me

"I hope so" I said quietly looking down at my lap, I saw Lucas throw his sister a glare.

"So Lucas, How are you doing in school?"

"Um good dad, yeah I think if I keep it up I can get scouted for a sport or something" he said with a small smile

"That's good Luke, don't do anything stupid and mess it up alright?!" I saw Lucas roll his eyes and sigh

"That was part of my past alright, and the last time it was for good reason you saw what he tried to do to Rose"

"Did he tell you about Texas Maya?" Rose asked me and I felt Lucas stiffen

"Um he told me the best parts of it and I know he got expelled and if he feels that's all I need to know then I trust his judgement"

"But you don't wonder?" Jasper asked, I laughed

"Um not really, whatever bad bad things he did Texas, he'll still be my Moral compass. And I um I guess I always knew he had a temper" he turned to look at me with shock on his face. His mother looked at me with worry

"Not that he would or has ever showed it to me or anything. You could never tell he got expelled from anywhere" I said quickly

"But um I guess I just paid close attention, he is so passionate and he's quick to stick up for his friends or family and he definitely looks like he could handle fight. Plus he is quick to raise his voice or stand his ground when it comes to opinions and stuff so I assumed that he had trouble with anger in Texas but not that he does now or anything " I rambled on this was obviously a sore spot for the family and I didn't want to offend them, ugh this is why I'm single no awkward interactions with family or anything.

"Well you're right, I did have trouble with anger but not for reasons you would think"

"I wasn't trying to-"

"It's ok Maya" he assured me, with a shrug and a smile, I bit my lip nervously

"Well, considering he hasn't gotten into any fights or altercations, I think it's safe to say he's gotten much better and I'm guessing you're a reason why!" Rosalie said with a smile, I shook my head

"no, I doubt it has anything to do with me"

"No, you calm me down for some odd reason, you know once she jumped on my back to stop me from punching Billy for being an ass to Farkle" he said with a chuckle

"language!" His mother exclaimed hitting his arm with a smile

"You literally jumped on his back?" Jasper asked with an amused smirk, I laughed nervously and nodded

"Well, She's perfect for you" Jayden said shaking his head with a smile

"Do we want dessert or?" Lucas turned to look at me, I shrugged shaking my head

"Mom, do you want to split one?" Madison smiled and nodded as she called for the waiter.

"Um do you want to head out?" Lucas asked me

"Up to you" he nodded at me and after three more desserts were ordered he spoke up

"Can you bring me the bill for the both us" he was gesturing to me and himself to the waiter throwing him a glare, I kicked his leg and he turned to wink at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Sir if you have credit you have to pay over there" Lucas groaned getting up to follow the waiter. I smiled at the sight watching him leave

"I'm glad he found you" Rosalie said with a smile I turned to face the twins

"Yea he's our baby brother, the little guy of the family and we're really protective of him as he is us. he's in good hands with you, seems much happier" Jasper added

"I usually don't like the people my kids bring home, I still have trouble with Rosie's fiancée to be honest but you're different Ms. Hart and Lucas has made a lot of mistakes in the past but you certainly aren't one so if he ever treats you wrong tell me I'll put him back in his place"

I looked at Mr. Friar with surprise I was not expecting that from him hell I was expecting him to be rude and for me to hate him by the end of dinner but the man looked at me with warmth and trust. I took a deep breath and smiled at him

"Thank you so much, that means so much coming from you but I doubt Lucas could treat me wrong. You're son is an amazing individual and I'm glad and proud to have him in my life. And I can promise you I will always be supportive of him and his ambitions and do my best to keep him smiling" shit what the hell was that? What am I saying? How can I lie to these people? Ugh I feel like shit…stupid huckleberry.

"Ok so I did pay for the dinner but you can make it up to me by going out with me for dessert" Lucas came back with an accomplished smile holding the receipt, I narrowed my eyes at him

"Please tell me you didn't say anything to the waiter" he held his heart feigning shock

"What makes you think I would? I'm offended" I rolled my getting up from the table

"Let me buy breakfast tomorrow"

"Oh I get to see you tomorrow?"

"If you want"

"I'll pick you up at 8am" I nodded with a smile. He wrapped an arm around me and the rest of the table got up for goodbyes, I gave them all a hug and kissed Madison in the cheek and we left the restaurant together.

As soon as we got to his car, I stood my back on the car and he smiled standing in front of me.

"Wow that went better than I thought" I said with a sigh

"They love you! I mean like I knew my mom and siblings would but my Dad! Thank you so much, you own me! I'll do whatever you need"

"They're good people" he smiled even wider

"I'm glad you like them"

"I don't like lying to them" I fidgeted looking down

"I know, I don't like it either, I mean my family does so much for me and here I am lying about a girlfriend"

"Lucas, if you wanted a girlfriend you could've asked anyone and they would be more than elated" he sighed taking a step away from me

"I know, but Maya maybe I didn't want to introduce anyone but you, ever look at it that way?" and with that he walked around the car and got in. What does that even mean? He honked the car getting me out of my daze. I got into his car awkwardly and put on my seatbelt.

"We have a few hours till I have to get you home.. You want to actually go get dessert and go for a walk?" I turned to face him he looked nervous And I don't know why he is, what did he think I would do blow him off?

"Sure Sundance, but I'm paying!" He chuckled

"There's this new dessert bar near the marina you up for a ride to the docks?"

"Of course, let's go on an adventure!" He chucked and started driving. If I knew how dramatically things would change maybe I wouldn't of accepted to be his fake girlfriend but no one could've predicted the outcome. It was inevitable but I don't regret a thing that happened.

 **I KNOW ANOTHER NEW FANFIC..i have three more in the drafts LOL PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2: The Football Game

**Chapter two**

"Maya!" Erin called out running towards me. I was standing at my locker. Erin was our cheer captain, and I got close with her over the years.

"Hey Erin!" She smiled at me all bubbly and leaned on my locker's neighbour.

"So did you get your jersey?"

"Oh shit I forgot! I asked Zay for his. I'll get it when I see him. "

For the last football game of the year the cheerleaders wear a player's jersey during the game. It was tradition and I almost always wore Zay's because it wasn't too big on me,

"Oh! Um see this is why I came to check on you. I swear I saw Victoria with his jersey in her bag. So I would double check with him and if he doesn't have his you're going to have to find one ASAP."

"Oh. Okay thanks for telling me!"

"No Problemo! Part of my job description, hurry and talk to the boys they're waiting for the bus I think. The second last game is today and the big game is tomorrow!"she exclaimed giving me a hug and walking away.

I saw Zay, Lucas, Billy, Riley and Sarah, who was now Billy's girlfriend, all crowded around Lucas's locker. The boys were wearing their away game jerseys. I marched up to the group and looked Lucas in the eye. He was leaning, his back on his locker. I bit my lip before taking the hem of his jersey and feeling the material.

"Take this off, I need it. " he smirked leaning into me

"Oh! Are we stripping now?" I rolled my eyes with a smile

"You wish." I was now trailing my hand up his chest. He bit his lip and put his hand on mine

"You know it babe," he said with a wink and a goofy smile I know that I was returning.

"Get a room, god damn it!" Zay said with a chuckle. His voice bringing me out of my daze by then the group seemed to join in with Zay's chuckle. I saw Riley smile a nervous smile and I kicked myself in the head mentally, I just full out flirted with the guy she was in love with. Shit, I'm terrible friend. I took a step back from him.

"Um yea. Getting a room with Ranger Rick would be the last thing I ever want to do," Okay maybe that's a lie but I'm sure that should reassure Riley.

"That's not what you said last night. We had a lot of fun did we not?" My eyes widened at his comment.

"Shit, Friar. You never told us you tapped one of the hottest girls in school" Billy said. Riley looked a little paler. An unreadable, cold expression took over her face.

"Oh see, that's cause he didn't. Have you been dreaming about me again Huckleberry? it's not healthy." his grin widened

"Always dreaming, and never really cared about my health when it came to you " he replied smoothly.

"I think I just barfed a little," Zay said putting a finger in his mouth, Billy chuckled wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. Riley's expression didn't change.

"Seriously, I need your jersey."

""It's all yours."

"Since when did you wear Lucas's jerseys?" Riley asked her tone light and playful but I knew her well enough to know it was anything but.

"Never, I just need to wear a jersey for cheerleading for the big game tomorrow as part of the uniform. I asked a good friend of mine for his but he gave it to Victoria so I'm stuck asking Hopalong for his..."I explained even though I didn't owe her an explanation. I felt guilty for reasons I couldn't explain. I saw Zay wince.

"In my defence, I've been trying to ask her out for a while and she came up to me. I thought you would understand," he said with a shrug

"So you blew me off for a date?"

"Basically and now you can wear Lucas's" he said waggling his eyebrows causing Billy to chuckle, and Sarah to grin. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Lucas.

"Take it off! I don't have all day!" His eyes widened.

"Right now? Right here?" I nodded, I saw Zay and Billy exchange smirks and heard Sarah giggle.

"Can't I go change and then give you the jersey?"

"Where's the fun in that? Give us a show!" He rolled his eyes

"I don't know how to give you a show, that's Farkle territory" he said with a smirk taking a step towards with me.

" hmm mhh okayyyyy but I think you're not too bad on putting on a show yourself. " What the hell am I saying? I need to stop this blatant flirting with him god damn. He grinned rolling his eyes before saying,

"I'll bring the jersey. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes! Without you I would fail chemistry" I exclaimed. That put a satisfying smile on his face.

"Woah Friar, Did she just reveal her undying love for you?" Zay teased

"Awh what a story to tell the kids." Billy joined in. I saw Lucas roll his eyes as I punched Zay in the shoulder.

"Speaking of kids, we have to get to family studies the first bell rang. We have two minutes to get!" Sarah spoke up

"Adios amigos" Zay said as he walked off with Riley to their english class. Billy, Lucas, Sarah and I had class together so we all walked off together.

*Later that evening*

"Hey!" Lucas said as he climbed through my window. I looked up from my painting and smiled at him. I watched as he placed his jersey on my night stand and took a seat on my bed. He waited patiently as I finished up my painting. I left my room to get my books and returned to find him sitting crosslegged with his chemistry textbook on his lap opened to the right lesson. In about an hour I was fed up with this.

"ugh I really hate this" I said pinching the bridge of my nose

"Why?"

"Cause it just doesn't make sense to me, Lucas"

"you only think that way because you keep telling yourself it's hard. Maya you worked hard this semester, You know all of this. You just need to believe in yourself and be patient. It'll make more sense if you just go over it a couple times."

"So you excited for tomorrow's game?" he sighed

"Maya, this is important. The Chem exam is in two weeks."

"Please Huckleberry, Can we just take a break?"

"sure, I'll order a pizza"

"Make it an extra large, I think my mom and Shawn will be home for dinner"

"Okay, I'll get some sides too then" After he ordered dinner, I texted Shawn telling him to pick it was a normal occurrence. Lucas staying for dinner and ending up spending the night because my mother hated the subways at night. He was around so often he ended up taking the bottom drawer of my dresser filling it with his own clothes and I kept an extra blanket and pillow in my room.

"So the big game?"

"Yea I'm excited.. but kinda scared too."

"Why? You're the best player on the team."

"I don't know, I can't afford to mess up."

"you won't, I'm positive" I gave him a reassuring smile placing my hand on his knee.

"Did you notice anything weird about Riley today?" he asked me. Well, that was an odd topic change.

"What do you mean? Define weird."

"well after school she was distant and I don't know just weird"

"oh um I think maybe it was our little altercation before 4th period"

"The jersey thing? oh come on, she knows we were just messing around"

"I think she felt uncomfortable, you know her best friend and the guy she was in love with. I know I would hate it"

"Can you stop that?" he asked harshly. I was a little taken aback by his outburst, and confused. what the hell? I took my hand off his knee.

"Stop what?"

"Not that" he said looking down at my hand

"But the whole guy she's in love with thing. Please."

"Um okay.. why are you so upset?"

"Cause she's not in love with me Maya. And I'm not in love with her. I'm telling you right now Riley and I will never happen. Ever." I looked at him in disbelief

"Calm down cowboy, why not?"

"Cause I don't like her like that, and I can't see her like that anymore. We don't work well together like that. We tried it out and it was a mess." They tried it out once in grade 9. Who the hell knows how to date in grade 9 anyway? Ok, so most of the grade knew but that's not the point here. The point is Riley was perfect for Lucas and he was perfect for her.

"Is there someone else?" It hurts asking him that, and I don't know why it does.

"No. Yes. I don't know" It's not that hard of a question to answer.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that." I looked at him being even more confused than I was before. Lucas and I might not be best friends but i'd like to think we do trust each other enough to disclose this information.

"Why not?"

"Cause I can't." I looked into his green eyes, they were trying to tell me something but I couldn't understand what.

"okay, let's just go back to studying then." he sighed before opening the textbook up again. In about half an hour, I heard the front door open.

"Maya, we're home with dinner." My mom called out,

"Is Lucas joining us?"

"Yes, Mom give us a minute." I said shoving my books into my bag and then Lucas and I went to the dining room.

"You know I think you two should move into my apartment" Shawn stated, after giving me a hug and punching Lucas's shoulder.

"And why is that?" My mom asked him,

"Well, because I spend most of my time in New York here. And I'm still paying for my condo which is too big for one guy and well yeah."

"Hmm..Do we want to watch a movie during dinner or sit at the table?" My mom asked the group obviously changing the subject.

"movie." we all said in unison.

"movie it is, Maya go set-up a movie and Lucas and Shawn bring the food into the family room" My mom ordered.

We watched the movie and ate dinner, this was something we were used to and I loved it. It gave me a sense of security. Is it sad something as small as dinner and a movie with my Mom, Shawn and Lucas made me feel safe?

"Are ya'll coming to the game tomorrow?" Lucas asked my mom and Shawn

"I'll try, it's your last game." My mom answered

"I can't, have a lot of paperwork because I'm flying out to Orlando in two days" Lucas nodded. Halfway throughout the movie somehow I ended up lying down on the couch with my head in Lucas's lap. He was mindlessly playing with my hair. Mom and Shawn were cuddled up on the loveseat. I felt my eyelids droop.

"Is she sleeping?" I heard Shawn's voice but it seemed so far away

"I'm not sure, I think so. Either that or she doesn't want to get up and walk to her room" Lucas replied with a chuckle

"Are you staying over Lucas? It's getting late and I don't trust the subway" My mom said

"Um if you don't mind ma'am"

"Of course not. I'll call Maddy, is the couch okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Ok night Lucas get your blanket and pillow from Maya's room" Shawn advised

"night guys" he said gently lifting my head and placing it on the couch. I felt him wrap his arms around me picking me up bridal style letting my head rest on his Shoulder gently. He walked into my room and placed me in bed tucking me in. Then he kissed my forehead whispered goodnight and left my room.

*the next day*

"I don't think it's a good idea Shawn"

"And why is that Katy? We practically live together anyway!"

"I don't need you inflict some type of false hope in Maya"

"False hope? Are you kidding? I think it's pretty clear I'm here to stay."

"I'm not having this discussion with you right now."

"I'll be gone for the next two weeks, I think we need to have this discussion right now"

"No."

I heard Katy and Shawn bickering in the kitchen. I silently got ready putting on black skinny jeans with Lucas's jersey. I looked around my room for a pair of black jean shorts to change into for the game. I found it and stuffed it into my bag along with my books. I tied my hair up in two Dutch braids and left my room.

"Morning mom, Shawn" I said brightly hoping they would think I wasn't listening in on their heated discussion.

"Morning baby girl!"

"Morning sunshine! I'm leaving so I'll see you when I get back from work tonight."

"Oh, alright see you then!" I said giving him a hug before he walked up to my Mom kissing her on the cheek. Then he left the apartment.

"You excited for the game, honey?"

"Um yes, we have some new stunts planned it's soooo cool!"

"I'm going to take a late lunch so I can come watch, I'm sure you'll do great! Just don't get hurt." She said with a chuckle

"When have I ever gotten hurt? And Um did Lucas leave already?"

"Yea he left pretty early, saying something about early practice and getting his jersey from home" I nodded.

"So how's being the fake girlfriend?" I laughed

"Um really easy actually, I told you about the dinner and it's not like we act like we're together at school or here or anything."

"Yea you're right, my friends just let me fall asleep on their lap and play with my hair and carry me to bed and tuck me in. And you know I have study dates with them and go out with. Just them." she sarcastically

"Oh please, we've always been like that. And I'm pretty sure I do the same with Zay and Farkle."

"I don't know Maya, but ever think maybe the reason you two worked so well as this fake couple is because I don't know you two kinda act like a real couple minus the kissing and schmoozing. LIke you guys are practically married from the bickering to flirting. " I looked at her with annoyance

"I have no idea what you're talking about it." I huffed, She put her hands up in surrender before saying,

"Okay honey,nice jersey by the way."

"I originally asked for Zay's and he gave it to someone else so I needed Lucas's."

" Never asked for an explanation, it looks good though. " I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks. Ok I'm going to take breakfast on the go! bye mum, love you" I said taking a muffins that she baked this morning and kissing her cheek before leaving to Riley's.

"Knock knock" I said before entering her room through the window.

"Which one is cuter?" Riley was holding out two outfits. One with a pink skirt and white top and the other a white skirt with a blouse. I inspected the clothes in silence for a few minutes.

"For the game?" She nodded

"Hmm, neither." I said walking to her closet,

"Try this!" I said taking out her deep red high waisted pants with a white frilly blouse.

"Yay ! I like it. " she said taking off her clothes to replace the ones I just handed to her.

"Has Lucas been acting weird?" She asked me as she went into the bathroom to do her makeup. I followed her sitting on the counter. Why do they both think that they're acting weird?

" Um define weird?" I asked her what I asked Lucas.

"I don't know, he's been distant lately have you noticed? Like he's not hanging out with the rest of the group as much. " By the rest of the group, Riley meant her. So they were both being distant with each other. I swear these two need to communicate.

" Probably cause his whole family is home. and the wedding is coming up."

"I don't know he's been off. "

"He seems fine."

"I just hope that I didn't do anything wrong and make him him get distant from me or anything. And like we've been dealing for three years and I've never met anyone in his family. I've never even been to his house." There goes that guilt again.

"Riley, that doesn't mean anything,I'm sure nothing's wrong." Though something was wrong according to Lucas. According to him Riley and him will never happen. But I couldn't tell her that for three reasons. One, it would break her heart. Two, he trusted me enough to tell me that last night. Three, I seriously doubt that they won't happen, like Riley said they've been an unofficial thing for three years.

"How was the tutor session yesterday? He was okay?"

"Yea he was fine."

"I don't get why you don't let Farkle,Smackle or me tutor you"

"Cause Isadora doesn't like sarcastic comments, Farkle talks in a complicated language, and you aren't patient sweetie" I explained

"And Lucas is?"

"He's not bothered by my comments,explains it in a easy way to understand and is super patient with me through all the fits I put him through" Riley sighed

"But I love you not him so in the end I think you win" Riley expression brightened

"True! The jersey's cute, but you're drowning in it, let's fix that" she said, taking out a hair tie and motioning for me to turn around. So I hopped off the counter and turned. She got on her knees tying the jersey in the back and tucking it behind the jersey itself. We looked in the mirror.

"We're cute!" I said, as I knew we both put extra effort into our appearance today.

"Oh yea, so cute!" Riley said taking her phone out to take a picture. I posed kissing her cheek.

"Girls! Hurry up or you're going to miss the subway!" Topanga called from the kitchen. We walked out of the bathroom and made our way to the living room.

*at school*

"ok I feel terrible about leaving you on your own and all but I have a Stuco heads meeting before homeroom so I gotta run. See you later peaches!" Riley said after walking me to my locker and deciding to bolt off. About two minutes after she left, Jessica Stanley, one of the cheerleaders walked up to me. She too was wearing a jersey and opted for blue jean shorts instead.

"Hey Maya!"  
"Morning Jess!"

"You did bring shorts right?"

"Oh yea they're in my bag"

"cool,soooo " She asked me with a smirk. I looked at her confused

"Sooo?"

"You two decided to go official?" Ok now I'm really lost. Sure sometimes I blanked out of conversations but this time I have no idea what she's saying and I was paying attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Friar?" we were talking about Lucas?

"What about us?"

"Are you finally dating?" I looked at her as if she had a third eye

"what? no. we aren't together." I said. what did my mom say about us acting like a real couple?

"Sorry, I just assumed considering you're wearing his jersey and you usually wears Matt's or Zay's"

"They gave it to someone else." I said and I felt a blush rising to my cheeks

"sorry, you guys would be cute though. I thought you two finally beat around the bush and got together." I gave her a tight smile and shook my head feeling myself get pinker by the minute.

"oh well, oh and you guys are matching by the way" She said nodding her head to the boys standing down the hall. And sure enough Lucas was wearing his jersey with black boys saw me so the three walked up to my locker as Jessica left. Lucas looked at me with horror.

"You're wearing the same outfit as me, you're gonna have to go home and change." he said seriously as Farkle and Zay chuckled. I couldn't help but smile,

"ugh you're such a dork." He scowled

"I'm serious Maya, I was here first so you gotta go." he said pointing to the door.

"well, considering I look better than you, and rock this outfit. You should go change." I said poking his chest.

"You know Luke, I can't argue with her logic. She's hot." Zay said with a wink, putting his arm over my shoulders.

"Yea, you know she looks fantastic in everything. So don't even bother trying." Farkle told him putting a hand on his shoulder as he shook his head.

"Sorry for not telling you I was leaving this morning, and my phone died so I couldn't message you… do you have a charger?"I smiled at him and nodded turning my back to him so he can reach into my backpack to get a charger.

"Thanks, I'll give it back whenever" I nodded

"I can't wait for the game!" I told them

"Are you coming to watch buddy?" Zay asked Farkle.

"ah yea Riley and I will be there."

"What about Smackle?" Lucas asks

"Yea, where is Smackle?" I asked looking at Farkle.

"Why do you think I would know where she is?" He asked us harshly before turning to leave without saying goodbye. The three of us watched Farkle walk away.

"That's not normal right? Like even for Farkle." Zay said

"Yea are we missing something?"

"You would think he would know where his girlfriend is. Do you think there's trouble in paradise?" Lucas asked

"Oh please, Farkle has been with Smackle longer than he's known you two losers. If anything is going on, they'll fix it. Because they're so totally in love. I'm sure whatever problem they have it isn't worth losing each other. They understand each other, and they went through so much to be together. I know for a fact that she's been in love with him since grade 7. and he obviously loves her if he was ready to divorce Riley and me and sure it might not be easy they'll be fine though. " The boys looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"what? What's so funny?"

"You!" Zay chortled

"Awh you're a romantic. The Maya Hart 'don't look me in the eyes' is a true Romantic." Lucas told me while squishing my cheeks. My jaw dropped as I looked at them both who went back into another fit of laughter.

"I am not a romantic."

"I'm sorry to inform you but you love the chocolates and the flowers and the grand gestures don't ya? That just blew your 'I don't believe in love' sham" Zay said with a smirk

"Yeah, you're secretly a true romantic. You like those sappy-ass movies and sweet love songs and poetry. Hell, I bet you have your wedding planned. So tell me babe where are we getting married?" Lucas asked me, I guess my expression was funny because the boys lost it completely. I stood there patiently waiting for them to stop laughing.

"One, I am not a romantic. Two, we are never ever getting married. Three, if I hear anyone talking about how I am a secret romantic I will personally hand you your asses. Bye bye boys" I said walking through them to my first class of the day still hearing their laughter in the background

*Game*

"THIS IS THE LAST GAME OF THE YEARRRR!" the announcer rumbled, I heard the crowd go wild. We haven't started but I already feel a rush of adrenaline.

"WE HAVE OUR PHOENIXES " the Announcer paused as our half of the field went crazy. That was our cue to go on. We followed the mascot. I went in doing three back flips. I stood behind Missy and Erin stepping back before doing a cartwheel into their hands they lifted me up with ease. We got into a formation known as the "lift and elevator" where I get lifted up to chin level by my two bases(Erin and Missy) and pose. Then I do a backflip to the ground hoping not to die As they throw me into the air. We heard the cheers as one by one the Flyers took off. First Jessica, then Alicia, then Victoria and last but not least me! We were overjoyed as we all landed it!

"LETS WELCOME OUR TEAM!" The announcer bellowed

I saw the boys run on to the field in a line closer to the crowd. Us cheerleaders walked in a line to go find our positions for when the game started. As Lucas walked by me I slapped his ass. Why'd I do that I don't know ? What'd he do? He turned around throwing me a wink and blew me kisses as he walked backwards in the line. God he's such a loser.

*last minute till the game ended*

The entire field was quiet. This was the last play. The last minute. The boys didn't need the point they were going to win whether they lost or won the play. But our team wanted it. You could tell by the focused looks on their faces. I heard as the whistle went off and the boys went to work. I watched Zay throw the Ball to Lucas before getting attacked by three boys from the other team. I watched Lucas Sprint. He wasn't passing the ball to anyone. I heard the coach yell but Lucas was smart he knew that the time the ball spends in the air can lose them this play. So he was agile moving around the other football players. His teammates taking down those in his way. Time was closing down.

5.

4.

3

2.

He leaped I watched him fall chest first into the hard ground as he made the last point. He got up with triumphant. His team, and the crowd roaring.

I watched as Lucas looked for me in the crowd and ran up to me leaving his team behind. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I couldn't help but laugh as he picked me up and spun me around. After he put me down I reached up to take his helmet off. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair that for some reason looked so attractive. He returned his hand back to my waist pulling me closer before leaning in and resting his forehead on mine.

"Did you see that?" He mumbled. I chuckled still holding his helmet in one hand I let the other reach up to cup his cheek.

"I did, not bad Huckleberry" he smiled down at me leaning into me, His lips ghosting above mine. That's when I probably should've stepped away, or break our embrace. But I didn't. Instead I took the arm that was holding his helmet wrap around his neck bringing us closer. And maybe I was subconsciously wanting to kiss him because I was milliseconds away from capturing his lips on mine. And I probably would've if Billy didn't slap Lucas up the head and yelled

"Just Kiss already God Damn!" Causing both of us to be kicked out of our daze. Lucas looked up as I hid my face in his shoulder.

"Fucking Billy" Lucas muttered. And I chuckled but thank god Billy did stop us or that would be terrible considering I know Riley is probably watching us right now. Oh there goes that sick guilty feeling again.

"You know I kinda like seeing you in my jersey. You should wear more of my clothes " I took my head out of his shoulder and looked at him before smirking

"I look good in everything" I replied

"I bet you look good in nothing too," he whispered into my ears causing a shiver down my spine

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I mumbled into his neck

"Well I -"

"FRIAR GET OVER HERE!" His coach yelled, he turned to look at the coach and the team assembling for a group picture

"Duty calls mi'lady"he said stepping away breaking or tight embrace

"I'll be sure to pick this up where I left it" he added with a wink.

"I'm serious Friar get your ass over here" Lucas chuckled as he ran on to the field to join his team for the picture and get the trophy for the school. I stood there smiling still holding his helmet

RILEY POV

I watched as Lucas ran up to Maya engulfing her and spun her around.

"Awh they look so cute!" I turned to look at who the voice belonged to. It was a tall blonde who was sitting two seats away From Katy.I watched as she took her phone out to take pictures of the pair on the field. I didn't know who they were at first but according to Farkle they were Lucas's family. His entire family was here, his parents and his older sister and brother. His family all had great genes. I was kinda nervous cause I needed to make a good impression in front of them.

"Katy, Lucas told me you had pictures from the night of the dinner.. Could you send them to me?" His mother asked Katy

"Of course! They look amazing!"

"Well that's because Maya's beautiful I don't know how he scored her!" His sister said with a laugh. What was that supposed to mean? Scored her? I looked back at the field and saw them still in their tight embrace. How long were they going to stay like that for? I leaned in to whisper to Farkle

"Do you think something is going on between them?" He looked at me like I was crazy and chuckled

"Maya and Lucas? No. It's Maya and Lucas being Maya and Lucas."

"So you think it's Maya and Lucas. like together?"

"No Riley I don't think they're together. They wouldn't do that to you." I nodded cause Farkle was right. Maya would never hurt me like that and Lucas is a good,caring guy…. And he likes me. I think. I looked at them and they looked like something out of a movie. The cheerleader and the quarterback. They were staring into each other's eyes, Lucas held that signature grin he only had around Maya on and it felt weird to watch them like I was invading some intimate moment. I looked away from them and back at the Farkle.

"So where's Smackle?"

"I don't know Riley probably sick or something"

He said with a sigh

"Farkle! Are we allowed on field now?" Lucas's brother asked.

"Um, yea Jasper. Let's go wait for Lucas and Zay with Maya." Farkle said getting up. I did the same following him out of the stands with Katy and Lucas's Family following behind me.

"Maya!" Lucas's mother exclaimed causing Maya to turn around with a smile

"Hi!"she said giving her a hug

"Y'all came to the game!"she exclaimed

"Did you just say y'all?" Farkle asked feigning shock Maya scowled

"Yes! I've been spending way too much time with that Huckleberry. You know I listened to a country song by Sasha Pieterse the other day and I enjoyed it!" The group laughed at Maya's outrage and I couldn't help but smile at my cute peaches.

"Glad he's making an impression on you" Lucas's dad said

"Yea just don't tell him that " she said with a small smile

"You know I tell you this all the time. He's Jayden and I go by Madison" his mother said. So Maya was on first name basis with his parents since when?

"Yes, makes me seem old"

"That is certainly not my intention." Maya said with a chuckle

"He was amazing! So was Zay!" Rosalie exclaimed

"Wasn't he?!" Maya said with a proud smile turning back to look at Lucas I guess.

"Glad you inspired us to come watch, I mean even if he isn't as good as me" Jasper said with a playful tone.

"Oh but who is?" Maya said with a laugh.

"And you did great Maya!" His mother said with a smile

"You really did! And you didn't get hurt!" Katy said with a chuckle.

"Yes so very glad you didn't get suspended" his father said

"I'm glad someone thinks that because I know a few cheerleaders who might disagree"and the whole group chuckled and I felt out of place. Maya on the other hand was at such ease with Lucas's family and I don't know I felt about that.

"Wow you guys showed up!" Lucas's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Of course you're my favourite brother so I made them"Jasper said with a shrug

"I'm your only brother" he said punching Jasper in the shoulder. Lucas kissed his mother on the cheek and wrapped his arm around his sister's Shoulders.

"You boys did great!" His mother said proudly to Zay and Lucas.

"Thank you mama Friar" Zay replied standing next to Maya

"Haven't seen you in a while Zay. Keeping out of trouble? Keeping Lucas out of trouble." Lucas's dad asked him

"Of course I am!"

"You're the reason I get in trouble" Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"You know Hart you would've looked great in my jersey" Zay said wrapping his arms around Maya's shoulder sandwiching her between Farkle and himself as Katy smiled and took a picture of the three.

"Yes, which is why I asked you but you sold out your best friend for a date" she said shrugging him off.

"You should've seen her this morning she was practically swimming in that thing" I exclaimed and I realized that was the first thing I said in front in this group.

"That's cause she's tiny," Lucas spoke up. Maya scrunched her nose up at him, making her even more adorable than she already was.

"I'm not tiny, you're just a giant"

"Sorry sweets but you're small." Lucas said as she glared

"Not that we don't love that but it's true"he added

"I disagree" she told him

"Don't you always" he replied as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think that's cute though, You wearing his jersey and you look hot!" Rosalie said with a smile, and Maya chuckled blushing at her comment.

"And you know what they say Hart?"

"What do they say?" Farkle asked Zay

"Everything's bigger in Texas" Zay said with a wink to Maya as Jasper slapped him up the head with a chuckle

"I think that's our cue to leave" Katy said giving me a quick hug.

"Yes, we have to go pick up Jason!" Rosalie's said clapping her hands in excitement

"Is he actually going to fly in today or?"Jasper asks sarcastically

"That was not his fault" she snapped at him

"Okay that's enough, Jayden Rosalie and I will go pick him up" His mother said

"Yea and I'll stay here and take these kids out for celebrating" Jasper said with a smile

"Sounds like a plan" his father said. Soon three Friars and Katy said their goodbyes and left.

"So Zay and I have to get changed that should take us about fifteen minutes" Lucas said

"Where are we going?" Farkle asked

"There's this new karaoke bar across town, I'll drive us and it's on me" Jasper offered

"Nice" Zay said

"Hey Lucas!" Missy called out walking to our group. I saw Maya and Farkle roll their eyes and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey Missy!" Lucas said with a polite smile

"Great job out there." She said touching his shoulder and I narrowed my gaze on her. I didn't like how she was always trying to take Lucas from us.

"Oh um thanks, you did great too"

"I know" she said with a wink. I saw Maya frown from the corner of my eye.

"Oh and Maya?"

"Yes, Missy?" Maya asked in a tight tone

"Careful on the elevator lift you were inches away from kicking me on the way down"

"Oh next time I'll be sure to get those few inches" Maya said in a sweet tone. I whipped around to look at Maya with surprise and thenI looked at Lucas's brother who had an amused smirk on his face.

"Maya!" I exclaimed I hated missy I really did but I didn't get why Maya hated her so much and was so rude to her. I mean sure Missy was always trying fight with Maya but I don't get why Maya the cool calm I don't give two shits about anyone Maya took the bait each time. Especially when the bait seemed to be Lucas.

"What? Ok maybe that was mean but I don't like her!"

"Is she the one?" Jasper asked her

"Yes! DO you understand what I have to deal with ? I'm going to change back into my jeans, this outfit looks better with jeans than shorts" Maya said as she followed Lucas and Zay. I watched as she hit Lucas's butt with his helmet which for some odd reason she still had. He stopped, turning to her with a smile as she threw him the helmets he caught it with ease and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the three walked to the change rooms. And I was getting this funny feeling in my stomach. What if Maya and Lucas were something more than friends? Is it bad that suddenly I don't trust my best friend with him? No I'm overreacting this is Maya I'm thinking of. Maya wouldn't do anything to hurt me… Right? Of course she wouldn't but look at them.

*Maya's POV*

The three of us were walking to the change rooms after Zay walked into the boys change room I tugged Lucas's hand making him stumble back to face me.

"What?"

"We're going out with your brother."

"Yes, I know that."

"Who thinks we're dating."

"Yes I know that, my plan remember" I rolled my eyes.

"You're such an idiot, Riley's going to be there too!" I saw his eyes widen with realization

"Shit" he muttered

"Yea shit is right. What the hell are we going to do?" he put his hands on my shoulder

"Ok calm down, it's Jasper he's a guy he's not going to bring up us dating." he reassured me

"YES FINALLY!" Zay shouted causing us to jump away from each other.

"God I knew it, thank you for finally dating I just won my bet with Farkle. If you guys took any longer I would've lost." I looked at Lucas whose face was mirroring the confusion I felt

"What?" I asked

"You two have been making heart eyes at each other since the end of grade nine. Surprised it took you so long to get together."

"We aren't actually together."Lucas said with a sigh. Zay now looked confused

"He told his family he had a girlfriend in panic. So I'm playing the part of his girlfriend" I explained

"What the fuck?"he exclaimed

"You had a bet on us?" I asked him

"Yea, most the school was in on it too" He shrugged as if it was the normalist thing ever. He had a bet on me. Zay needs professional help.

"Well, that's awkward as fuck" Lucas muttered

"Ok. So here's the plan you guys act normal, that way Jasper will think you're dating and Riley won't notice a difference"

"What does that even mean? Do we act like we're together?" I asked Zay remembering what my mom said that morning.

"Um well kinda, you know always flirting with each other, and you both have no clue what personal space is when it comes to each other. and getting jealous when the other flirts with someone else. Always sleeping over at each others, and going out to visit museums or out for food or just spend time by yourself. You guys take the other when you get drunk or."

"We don't get jealous, or flirt."Lucas interrupted

"Don't get jealous? Are you sure about that buddy ? Does Brandon strike a bell?"

"HE WAS BAD NEWS!"

"Or how about Marisa?"

"I don't like her"

"Yea, cause she flirts with him"

"No, cause she annoying"

"Whatever you say Hart but it's obvious you two like each other and are scared to admit it to each other"

"We don't like each other like that"Lucas mumbled, I nodded slowly in agreement.

"See what I mean" Zay said rolling his eyes

"Zay you ca-"

"I'm not going to tell anyone don't worry. I hope you two know what you're getting into" he Interrupted me before turning and walking back into the guys change room with Lucas following him.

 **I'll tell you guys what happens on the night out in the Next Chapter! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! AND Criticism I'LL WORK ON IT TY !**


	3. Chapter 3: Night and Day?

**Chapter three**

 **Hey sorry for the late uploads like i've said before i'm swamped in work plus I've written bits of chapters for all my fanfics and i've got so many new ones in the work! Anyway thank you all for the positive reviews I'm Glad you like it!**

 ***lucas pov***

So I sat in the passenger seat. Farkle, Zay, Riley, and Maya were squished in the back of my brother's sports car. There was music playing in the background and I could hear an intense argument going on in the back . Farkle versus Zay, as always, with Riley trying to calm them down. I wasn't really paying attention to the words of the argument, I was too focused on the thought of my sister's fiancee coming home.

"Jaz?"

"mh, yeah?" he answered back mindlessly as he took a right turn.

"Why don't you like Jason?"

"You know why."

"Cause they break up a lot?"

"Yeah. What are they going to do after getting married, get a divorce in two months and then remarry?"

"I don't think that's it." He sighed, shaking his head.

"You know what Lucas, let's not do this now. okay?"

"Well, we're going to have to do it sometime. If you don't trust Jason, I don't either and I don't want my sister to get hurt."

"And you think I do? We can have a chat after your exams. You think you're prepared enough for it?"

"Um yeah. They're next week and I only have two this semester. Math and chemistry."

"Good, good. Still want to become a vet?"

"I don't know anymore to be honest."

"And That's fine. Try things out Lucas, and know that no matter what I'm right here rooting for you."

"Thanks, man"

"Lucas what do you think? Am I right? or robot boy?"

"What's the argument about again?"

"Sports are all physics" Farkle answered, I chuckled turning around to face him.

"No, Farkle I'm with Zay on this one. If it was all physics you would be good at it."

"You don't know that I'm not good at it."

"Yes, we do." I heard Maya pipe up

"But we still love you no matter what Farkle." Riley added

"Why?" Zay asked with a chuckle. I watched as Maya punched Zay in the shoulder.

"OK guys we're here. This place is new… Supposed to be a Teen Club I think" Jasper said as he parked the car. We all got out and followed my brother into the place.

"Hi, um can we can get a booth for six?" He asked the hostess, who smiled and lead us all to a booth.

"I'll be back to take your orders." She told us. Jasper, Zay and Farkle were sitting on one side and I was sitting in between Riley and Maya on the other side.

"So, this is the crew eh? Lucas is always talking about you guys. Nice to finally meet you all"

"You've known me longer than you've known Lucas." Zay said with a chuckle. He was right, Zay was older than me by a month and our families have been friends long before we were born.

"Well, with that logic I've met all of you except Riley." I saw Riley smile and then her face scrunched up in confusion.

"When'd you meet Maya?" I felt my eyes widen, and Maya place her hand on my knee. I slightly shook my head at my brother, telling him not to answer with my eyes.

"umm… A while back, She's always at my house?" He half asked looking at me and Maya with confusion.

"Yup, Your house is more welcoming than mine. Plus, there is always baked goods." Maya said with a giggle, her hand still on my knee.

"I like your house, it's cozy" Zay said with a smirk

"Thank you Zay, and you're always welcome" she said with a laugh

" So, how bout we just order a couple pizzas and share? " Farkle asked

"That sounds like a good idea.. Are we all up for it?" My brother asked. We all nodded and I motioned for the waitress to come over.

"We'll just get two large Pizzas. And we can have our winners choose." I grinned at Zay

"Sweet heat" I said and Zay nodded

"and the Hot and Spicy" He added looking back at the waitress who smiled as she wrote our orders.

"So aren't we missing someone from the legendary squad?"Jasper asked looking at me confused and we technically were.

"Where's Smackle?" Zay said looking at Farkle who rolled his eyes

"Why do you keep asking me that ?" I looked at him with confusion

"Because she's kinda your girlfriend" I told him.

"Oh, and that means that I track her every move?" he asked harshly leaning back in his seat

"Ok guys, that's enough." Riley said sternly.

"Why the hell are you so defensive?" Zay mumbled

"Zay, Maybe she's sick or maybe she skipped. I don't know what the hell she's thinking" Farkle retorted sharply.

"Oh, you want to go get the drinks Farkle? Oh yea sure, of course I'll join you!" Maya said her expression telling Farkle to get up and follow her. He sighed getting up and walking behind her.

"What just happened?" Riley asked

"I don't know but he's been like that for the past few days." I told her.

*Maya's POV*

"What the hell was that?" I hissed at the brunette boy who was not meeting my gaze.

"Nothing" he mumbled

"Farkle?" We were standing near the bar waiting for our drinks ( that didn't have alcohol, don't really understand the point of this bar.)

"Isadora broke up with me." he said softly, my expression instantly softened.

"What? when? why?"

"Um Monday. so yesterday. She said something about me not loving her as much as she loved me."

"Oh Farkle."

"Who gave her the right to decide that?"

"Do you think it's true?"

"I don't know anymore Maya. She was my girlfriend since grade 8. She told me that it's been off for a while now. That we were too alike and like forces repel. that I-" He stopped talking and looked down.

"That you?"

"That I might love her but I'm in love with Riley." I looked at him with confusion

"But Smackle always knew you loved RIley"

"No Maya, she is implying that I love Riley in a way more than what we are right now." My eyes widen as I looked at Farkle.

"And do you?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything" I never thought I would hear Farkle say that.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't know how. Maya, I thought it was Smackle and me forever and now it's not. How are any of you supposed to sympathize? You never actually go past the second date because of your commitment issues.I'm pretty sure Lucas is in love with you. Riley is in love with him. They both went out once and decided to call it quits. And Zay is single always looking for a fling." I put my hand over Farkle's

"Okay, because you are hurt right now I'm going to ignore the commitment jab and Lucas is not in love with me but Farkle we are your best friends and we will always be there for you. No matter what. There is nothing you can do to change that, especially getting dumped. We will try to understand because we care for you. And if you really wanted someone to sympathize I'm sure Zay would be more than willing to talk to you and help you work things out. He went through a lot with Vanessa."

"I know. I'm sorry but me? In love with Riley?Am I?"

"I can't answer that Farkle."

"I know" we stood in silence for a bit.

"Maya?"

"Yea?"  
"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything you want."

"Don't tell Riley. Promise me you won't tell Riley." Another promise to keep something from Riley? I swear if Zay asks me to hide something I'm going to flip.

"Okay, Talk to Zay after?"

"Yea, that's probably a good idea. But if he calls himself the love doctor, do I have your permission to leave?" I smiled and pulled him into a hug

"I'm always here for you"

"I know, You're Canada." He said with a smile before taking the drinks that were on a tray and walking back to the table with me in tow.

*Lucas's POV*

I saw Farkle walk back with a tray of drinks with Maya following him. She plopped down next to me with a small smile

"So I guess I owe you lot an apology." he said with a sad smile

"Nah man, I'd rather you go freak out on us then someone who might actually beat you up" Zay said with a chuckle punching him in the shoulder.

"Smackle, you won't see her around for a while. She's not coming to school for the last few days because she wants to study and she has two exams on Monday and then she's flying out to Haiti to help build schools for the rest of summer. And I guess I'm not as okay with it as I'd like to be"

"Awh Farkle, you have all of us." Riley said with a comforting smile.

"Yea. You know Lucas, You should have your friends fly out with us to Texas." Jasper said

"That is a great idea!" Maya exclaimed, I turned to look at her in surprise. Maya, who seemed to find anything about Texas hilarious wanted to fly there?

"You want to go to Texas?" Riley asked her leaning forward in her seat to get a better look at Maya. Maya looked around the table before answering

"Um yea, I need more ammo" I chuckled

" And who knows maybe I can get Pappy Joe to help me with that."

"Don't call his grandfather Pappy Joe." Riley said in a disapproving tone, I sighed turning to look at her

"It actually is Pappy Joe" I said with a shrug, Riley looked at me with disbelief before returning her gaze back to Maya.

"You knew that?" Maya looked at me before running her hand through her hair, she took out of braids in the car.

"It would've been anything I said" She muttered. I grinned at her.

"So, how excited are you guys for the wedding!" Riley asked the table

"Very." I said with a smile. Riley was really was.

" I am!" Zay said with a smile

"I love weddings and I haven't been to Texas in forever." His grin widened and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of going back.

"I've never been to a wedding" Maya said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Never?" Jasper asked

"Nope, No one's to go to I guess. It's just me and my mom."

"You aren't missing much. I find weddings tiring" Jasper said with a sigh. Right about then the waitress brought our food to our table placing it down gently telling us to enjoy our meal before leaving. We all dug in.

"You still with your girl?" Zay asked my brother.

" ah yes, I am still with Casey."

"I hear a but coming along" Maya said. He chuckled

"But I don't know. I just I feel like everyone is either engaged, married, or having kids and I'm not ready for all that but I think she is." I looked at my brother nodding slowly at what he was saying.

"Do you feel like you need to be ready?" Farkle asked

"Yeah, I do. I think she's waiting for me to propose and My parents have been dropping hints and I don't know.I just I have so much school left and everything"

"Want to know what I think?" We all turned to look at Maya. My brother nodded.

"I think that if you aren't ready and you think she is. All you can really do is talk to her. Be blunt. Tell her you're not ready. Talk about the future. See if your paths align or if you an make them align. Be supportive of each other because isn't that all marriage really is, it's basically just a status. Show her you're worth it even without the ring. Communication is key." I looked at her and then turned to Zay who was chuckling

"what's so funny?" Jasper asked

"Maya Hart is a romantic" I said with a smile

"Not with this again."

"I'm sorry it's funny. I mean can you see Maya like crying over a sappy rom-com" Zay said shaking his head.

"She cried while watching Stuck on Love" Farkle said taking a bite of his pizza

"OW" he said looking at her, as she glared at him. I'm guessing she kicked him.

"Was I not supposed to say that?"

"Awh you cried peaches."

"It was touching, my eyes might have sweated a bit" I lost it along with Zay.

"yea, yea whatever. Laugh all you want.I like chick flicks deal with it." In about ten minutes I felt her hand on my knee again, so I turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Dance with me?" She said looking at me then the dance floor.

"I don't dance." She chuckled getting up and leaning in to me so her face was millimeters away from mine.

"I own you remember. I command you to dance with me." she said before leaning back and stretching her hand out for me to hold. I smiled shaking my head, before getting up and grabbing her hand, letting her lead me on to the dance floor. We jumped around for a bit and then after a while, somehow my hands were on her waist and she had her arms around my neck.

"Huckleberry?"

"mhm mm"

"Smackle broke up with Farkle because she thinks he's in love with Riley." I took a step closer to her.

"Is that why he was acting weird?" I whispered into her ear, she nodded

"Do you think it's true? Do you think that could happen?" she laughed her body moving against mine smoothly.

"I don't know, I mean Farkle and Riley? and she kinda likes you" She said slowly

"Well, I think Farkle would be good to her. She deserves better than me. She deserves someone who can give her the best, the world. And that's all Farkle knows how to do"

"and you can't?" I sighed. Maya just didn't get it. I really like Riley. I do. But lately I don't know I just wasn't feeling it. I don't know I just lately i find myself looking at the blonde in my arms instead on the pretty brunette I first looked at when I got to new york.

"I can't. Not for her." Maya bit her lip before sighing

"For who then?"

"I really don't know, all I know is I can't be whatever Riley wants me to be" I replied honestly

"How come? You're ." I frowned at her.

"Do you really think that?"

"No, no I don't."

" Then how can you think I can give her the world."

"God, Huckleberry why can't you tell me? That's what best friends are supposed to do." I chuckled.

"Oh, like you tell me when you have a crush."

"Well, that's because at the moment I don't have a crush and two, you never approve of any guy."

"Because you have terrible taste in guys."

"Shut up."

"It's true"

"Shut up, no it's not"

"It really is, like Matt and Brandon? What were you thinking?" I said scrunching my face up in disgust

"I was thinking that they were hot, and seemed to be interested." She said with a smirk

"Shut up and open your eyes I'm sure a nice guy would be interested in you"

"ha ok" I rolled my eyes

"So, You want to actually go to Texas?"

"Yea, do you have a problem with that?" her smirk still on her face.

"No, I would've brought you eventually to meet my family" She laughed

"This is ridiculous"

"Oh believe me I know. LIke this must be your longest relationship and it's not even real" Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that because she used her arms that were still wrapped around my neck to push my face closer down to hers.

"Friar, You're the one who needs a fake girlfriend. and I'm pretty sure this is your longest too so shut up" I chuckled, leaning in closer pulling her against me.

"No, not my longest but definitely my best" I mumbled into her neck. She took a shaky breath. I'm not going to lie I loved being able to do that to her. I loved being able to break the cool, calm, collected Maya hart.

"I guess I'm going to have to say the same." I leaned away so I was looking at her eyes

"Wow, I'm touched shortstack! What about Brandon?" She groaned, resting her head on my chest.

"Why are you so obsessed with him?" she mumbled into chest

"I'm not. I'm obsessed with you." she looked up while rolling her eyes a playful smile resting on her face.

"You're so sappy "

"Isn't that your thing though, being a romantic and all?" She laughed, still swaying with me

"Shut up. I am not a romantic."

"I disagree"

"Don't you always?" she replied a with a smirk, repeating my line from before.

"What the hell? share her, Friar" Zay said as she gave him her hand and he twirled her away. I saw Riley holding Zay's other hand as he spun the girls around. My brother took one of Maya's hands and joined my friends and they're dancing. I smiled at the sight but I turned back to the booth to see Farkle just sitting there. I sighed walking up to him and sitting on the other side of the booth so I could face him.

"Buddy, You Okay?"

"No, I'm guessing she told you the truth."

"Uh yeah..."

"Don't tell Riley."

"I won't" I promised

" Do you want to talk?"

"Depends can you help me?"

"I can try" I told him truthfully

"I don't understand. I thought we were going to last."

"And you did. Four years is a long time Farkle"

"You know what I mean. I mean I never thought about me not being with her."

"Do you like Riley?" Farkle chuckled

"Do you like Maya?" I was taken aback, I turned to look at her dancing, lip syncing to the song that was currently playing.

"Not the way you're insinuating."

"Then I guess I don't like Riley."

"Farkle."

"Lucas. If you won't admit it why should I?"

"Because I have nothing to admit, but you just implied you did." He sighed

"I love her, I do. But I love Maya too. Always have. It never bothered Isadora before so why does it now?"

"How can you love two people who couldn't be more different the same?" I asked him Looking at the two girls dancing. They were complete opposites. One who likes to follow the rules. One who likes to break them. One very blonde. One very brunette. One who sees the good in everything. One who doesn't believe that good things last. One who builds her life around hope. One who is scared of letting hope in. One who lets her guard down too fast, and One that never lets it down. They were Night and Day.

"I don't 's the age old question. I always have before. I promised I always would. I will keep my word."

"Is it possible to love them both but love them differently?"

"I don't know Lucas. One thing I never understood were feelings" Farkle said with a sigh, he leaned on to his elbows and turned to look at the girls before groaning and resting his head on the table.

The girls came up to us,

"Come on Farkle, Dance with me!" Maya said reaching for his hand and dragging him on to the floor. Riley smiled at me shyly before reaching her hand at out her eyebrow raised. I smiled at her grabbing her hand and letting her lead me on to the dance floor to the rest of our friends. The night ended around nineish and my brother and I arrived at home at around 10 after dropping everyone at their house.

"Rose?Mom? Dad ? We're home." Jasper called out as we entered our house. A worried Rose came out of the kitchen and walked up to us with Jason following right behind her.

"Everything okay?" I asked

"Um yes but no, Dad's friend George just had a heart attack so they're at the hospital."

"Oh no. Is he going to be okay?" Jasper asked

"Um yea, I hope so. but they won't be home till later." I nodded. Then there was this awkward pause that seemed to happen often when the three of us were together.

"Um hey Jason! Glad to see you again!" I said to break the awkward silence. I saw him shift nervously.

"Hey Luke, Jasper. how have y'all been."

"Great. Just peachy." Jasper muttered as he walked past him.

"Okay, um Jason and I are going to be in living room. We have a lot of planning to do. If you need something holler." and with that they were gone. I went upstairs to change out of my clothes. I put on a pair of light grey sweatpants and decided not to put a shirt was to hot for it now. I went downstairs to see that my sister changed into her pjs and my brother was wearing black sweatpants and a white undershirt. Jason though was dressed fully in his dress pants and shirt.

"You're not changing?" I asked him

"No, I'm leaving soon. I have a hotel booked. I just want to wait till your parents get home" I smiled and course he wasn't going to spend the night here.

"So, Rose tells me you're quite the quarterback?" I grin.

"I'm alright."

"Think you can take me in an arm wrestling match?" I nodded

"you're on!"Jason wasn't exactly small. He was tall and had an athletic body. A track star I think.

The hour went by Jason beat me once. Jasper beat him twice. I beat Jason once. While Rose played ref. When I was versing Jasper the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Rose said, bouncing up running to the door.

"Hey!" I heard her exclaim

"Hey, I'm sorry. I know it's late. I hope I'm not interrupting anything" I heard the familiar voice say. I turned to face the voice as Jasper smashed my hand into the table.

"Not at all, come on in Maya!" Rose said inviting her in.

"I am undefeated!" Jasper said standing up. I groaned.

"That's not fair. I was distracted"

"By the girlfriend?" Rose asked with a smirk. I nodded

"By the girlfriend" I muttered. Maya smiled.

"You missed me so much you showed up at my house?" I asked as I walked up to her. She scrunched her nose up as she put a hand on my torso stopping me from coming any closer. And a shiver shot up with the direct physical contact. My skin felt like it was buzzing under her touch.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you, and I was on my way to Riley's so I thought I would stop by."

"You saw me like two hours ago. You so missed me." She rolled her eyes

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You do." her eyes and grin widened.

"Were you always sap?"

"Just for you." I said with a shit eating grin.

"Do you want to go to my room?" I asked her.

"Um, yea no I don't think mom would appreciate that. Like please I know the drill. Teens in a bedroom-" Rose began, I interrupted quickly shuddering at what she was going to say.

"Second thought we'll sit outside.I don't want hear whatever you were going to say" I said grabbing Maya's hand and pulling her outside to sit on the porch. I've gotten the sex talk multiple times. Twice from my mother, once from Shawn, Once from Cory, once from my dad and brother. I think I get it. We sat in silence for a bit

"So?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For barging in like this."

"you weren't ruining anything." she bit her lip and nodded slowly

"Maya, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Because it's 11:30 on a Tuesday night and you're sitting on my porch without saying anything." She looked at me, sighed and then looked at her feet.

"My mom kicked Shawn out."

"What?"

"My mother kicked Shawn out of my house."

"Seriously? They were so-"

"Yea, I know " she interrupted

" Is it cause he wants to live together?" She nodded

"I don't blame her though. She doesn't want me to believe in something that isn't certain" I sighed. That was the thing about these Hart's they never let anyone in.

" This is Shawn were talking about. He's one of you 's been left one too many times to do anything to hurt your mom. He's not going to leave. Did you talk to him?"

"I haven't heard from him and I'm scared to message or call him" she said moving closer into me resting her on my chest. I wrapped an arm around her rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

"Maya. I don't know why you don't believe me when I tell you, you're worth it and you deserve the best in the world. Let good things happen to you. Let yourself be loved. You deserve a place in this world. You deserve happiness."

"Don't say that."

"Why?"

"Because you don't know that."

"I do. You're wonderful and god I don't know what I would have to do make you believe but if you would tell me I would do it." she sighed

"Drop it." I sighed

"Why'd you come here?"

" I don't know. should I leave?"

"No. I didn't mean it like that. Isn't this a Riley baywindow thing?" she smiled

"I started walking and I ended up here. I just, I can't go to Riley she doesn't get it. She doesn't get why and she always tries to fix everything and sometimes I don't want to be fixed sometimes I just want to sit and I just want to sit and feel secure. I just want to know i'm not insane." I nodded. I understood that, It's hard fighting yourself.

"Well, I'm glad you thought of me. I'll be here whenever you need me." we sunk back into a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Lucas?"

"Mhm hmm"

"Tell me a story."

"A story?"

"Yeah, Tell me about Texas."

"You want to hear about Texas?" She nodded

"So I know that y'all think that my family is perfect but it's not. Anything but perfect actually. Sure from the outside it looks that way. The successful business man with his perfect super wife, who manages her own job plus raised three kids. The oldest son who came back from the military, in school to join the FBI and was drafted early and let's not forget the beautiful smart young forensic anthropologist who is getting married to the love of her life, and the straight- A, star athlete high schooler. Perfect." I scoffed,

" My dad and my brother don't see eye to eye. They used to get in a lot of fights. I think one of the reasons he joined the military was to get away from my dad. When we all lived in Texas it was loud. My mom and sister holding my dad back or my brother, breaking things, running away in the middle of the night cause he hated my dad, And I understood why and honestly I used to hate him too. He didn't treat my mother right. He favoured Rose over Jasper. And it was because she was perfect. Rosalie doesn't have flaws. She never talked back, did whatever he told her too. She was smart, she athletic, well-mannered. His pride and joy. He treated me like crap. Always pushing me to be perfect like her. I don't even think that it's possible to be like Rosalie, sure she was perfect but she didn't have her own identity. He was always telling me I wasn't good enough. That I had to be smarter and stronger and just more. I guess that's why I lashed out, why I was so angry."

"Lucas." She said softly reaching up to caress my cheek with her hand.

"It's gonna get happy, don't worry" I said with a chuckle

"I followed in Jasper's footsteps, I fought with all I could but not just against my dad, I fought with kids down the streets. Kids who looked at me wrong, teachers, my sister, my mother, cousins. Everyone. It got really bad, so bad I would get kicked out of the house by dinnertime. They always knew I would be back and if I wasn't home I was sleeping at Zay's. But on my way to my grandfather's one day I took a wrong turn in the forest I think and I found this meadow. It was one of the most wonderful sights I have ever the sun set there was this shimmer across the field of flowers. It was breathtaking. I went there whenever I could. It was the only thing that kept me sane, that made me keep hope. Maya the field had a river and this big tree and it was quiet and the best place to be alone with your thoughts. It was the one place i was completely myself. I would lie there for hours. Oh man and the night transformed the place. It was riot of colour. I can still smell the sickly sweet scent of the flowers and the soft scent of morning dew." Her eyes were closed and I think she is trying to imagine the place. I've never told anyone about the place. And I'm not sure why I told her about it when I could've said anything.

"Take me there?"

"You're serious about going Texas with my family"

"Well, yeah. I mean Farkle and Zay are going and Riley's going on a road trip to Miami with her family and I'm here so I might as well."

"You're not going with them?"

"Nah,maybe not this year." I smiled at her

"Ok I'll take you there. It really is beautiful."

"I'll be the judge of that" she said with a smirk before placing a small kiss on the end of my jawline. I looked at her with raised eyebrows

"Thank you." I just smiled back in response

"Um your sister keeps looking through the blinds so I'm going to head to Riley's" she said with a chuckle.

"It's so dark. Let me drive you."

"I can handle myself ranger Rick"

"Never said you couldn't. Wait here let me get my keys and a shirt" I popped up from my seat and walked inside. I grabbed a sweater from the closet and got my keys.

"Rose! Jaz! I'm just going to drop Maya home I'll be back soon"

"Get home before mom and dad get home!" Rose called out

"Yea or you're in deep shit" Jasper added

I chuckled walking out.

"Let's go" I climbed into my car and turned on the music. Our ride to Rileys was mainly just small talk or Maya singing along to the song playing on the radio. Once we got there, I parked near the fire escape.

"I have your jersey at home. I'll wash it and give it to you on friday."

"Nah keep look much better in it anyway." She smiled

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Um yea, do you want me to give Riley and a you ride in?"

"You're actually going to use your car?" She asked with a playful smirk

"Ah yea, I got a lecture the other day about appreciating what I have." She giggled leaning into me.

"You should, this car is great. I would kill for a car in general." I shrugged my shoulders

"I think it's pointless showing off your wealth. "

"Forever a moral compass." I flashed her a winning grin

"I'll see you tomorrow Maya." She nodded pulling me down to give her a hug

"Thank you." She mumbled into my neck

"Always" I said as I kissed her forehead and she sighed and nodded and walked up the fire escape and went into Riley's room. I drove back and braced myself for whatever shit I was going to get into for coming home at one am on a school night.

"Back!"

"Lucky mom and dad aren't home yet. Jordon left though and I think Jasper sleeping."

"I'm going to hit the sack too I'm tired, night Rose" I gave my sister a kiss on the cheek and walked up to my room closing the door behind me. I stripped out of my sweats and hoodie and went into bed still on a high from winning the game.

*the next day*

" Wow, Lucas I didn't know you had a car" Riley said getting into the back of my car.

"I haven't had it for too long."

"It's nice."

"Did you two sleep well?" Maya nodded, flipping through the radio stations

"Your family is sweet Lucas" I chuckled

"Thanks Riley." My phone rang and Maya answered it and put it on speaker

"Hello!"

"Maya? Where's Lucas?"

"Driving, What'd you want Zay?"

"Nothing, Why are you with him?"  
"He offered to pick Riley and Me up last night."

"Finally driving that car eh?"  
"Yeah.."

"Okay, well if you three can stop by starbucks and get me some breakfast."

"That's why you called? You wanted him to get you food."

"Yup, Bye Hart!

Once we arrived to school Riley took Zay's breakfast and offered to give it to him because she had first period with him and walked off in the opposite direction as Maya. I'm assuming that Maya was going to her locker and decided to follow.

"Shawn called me this morning." She told me as we walked side by side down the hall.

"Did he?"

"Yeah, he um apologized for not calling earlier and complained about the airport."

"Yeah, airports suck sometimes."

"He acted as if nothing was wrong."

"Why does something have to be wrong? Maybe nothing is wrong." I said with a shrug

"She kicked him out."

"It's not like they broke up."

"She kicked him out!" She repeated

"Yeah, I know but maybe it's not a big deal."

"If I kicked you out of my house Lucas would you not be offended?"

"It's not the same thing."

"It is!"

"Maya, they're adults. Maybe they sat down and had intelligent mature conversation about the pros and cons of moving in together and decided the cons overpower the pros." She looked at me with annoyance. Then stopped in front of her locker, and began to open it

"You're such a huckleberry. This is my mom and Shawn we're talking about. They did not sit down and have a mature conversation." I chuckled

"You should have more faith in people." She looked at me with a smirk.

"Why? So they can let me down once more?" She shoved her textbook in her bag and switched her binders.

"How can they let you down if you don't believe in them in the first place?"

"Exactly. Don't believe, don't get hurt!"

"That's a terrible motto."

"It's worked for me so far."

"I don't think it has."

"What do you know cowboy?" She said shutting her locker.

"I know a lot more than you give me credit for. I know you Maya."

"You do? That's interesting Hop along!" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm

" I do. You know I do."

"Do we need to stop by your locker?" She asked changing the topic effectively

"No, I have everything I need."

"I'll see you at lunch Huckleberry!" She turned walking away from me her blonde bouncing with each step.

*At lunch*

I looked down to see my phone buzzing with a number I wasn't familiar with.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take this."

"Who is it?" Riley asked

"I don't know." I said getting up from my table and walking out of the caf.

"Um hello?"

"Hey Lucas! It's Shawn Hunter!"

"Oh. Um hey Shawn?!" Why would Shawn call me?

"Are you busy after school today?" Okay so now I was worried. This wouldn't of been weird if it was anyone but Shawn.

"No, I'm not busy."

"Okay great! I was wondering if you could help me."

"Um with what Shawn?"

" shopping"

"You want me to help you shop?"

"Yes, should I pick you up from school or can you drive to the Rainwld mall?" The Rainwld mall was at least an hour from here. Shawn was a good man so he wouldn't call me if he didn't need me.

" I can drive there. I'll call you when I get there. "

"Thank you so much. I owe you one kid." I chuckled

"Anytime sir."

"Oh and don't tell Maya or anyone you're with me or anything okay?"

"Um yes sir "

"Okay bye kid, have a good lunch"

"You too bye"

Shawn hunter just asked me to go shopping with him and I have to hide that from my friends... Okay that's weird.

"Who was it?" Riley asked me after I sat down

"My future brother in law" I lied

"Why would Jason call you?" Farkle asked with an eyebrow raised

"To tell me I have plans this afternoon" I said with a dry chuckle

"Sounds like him" zay said with a small nod. Maya came in plopping down in between Riley and Zay.

"I am starving!"

"We know " Farkle said handing over the extra drink that was on his tray. Riley had an extra burger, Zay an extra side of fries and I passed over the extra plate of pie I bought for her. Maya often spent most of her lunch in be art room painting away. She also skipped breakfast and by the time she came down to join us she would be famished.

She smiled at all of us shaking her head.

"I love you all very much. But you need to stop buying me food. I brought a sandwich."

"That's not a sandwich hart please don't insult sandwiches. That's toast with butter on it." Zay replied. As Maya took a bite into her burger.

*skip to after school*

"Hey Shawn!"

"Hey Lucas thanks a lot for coming. I was going to call Cory but Cory would tell Topanga who would tell Riley who would tell Maya who would tell her mom. I needed a guy but a guy that wasn't going to blab. I also heard your sister was getting married so I thought you would have some clue to what's happening. " he rambled on.

"Um Shawn what do you need my help for?"

He took a deep breath.

"Let's go to the food court and get some food I'll explain while we eat. He payed for my sub as well as his own and we found a table to talk at.

"Okay, so I know that Maya came to your house last night before going to Rileys and I'm guessing that you know about how Katy panicked and accidentally kicked me out of her apartment." I smiled at him sheepishly

"Um yea, Maya might have mentioned that."

"At first I thought it was odd that she went to you instead of Riley but I've seen the way you two are so I guess it makes a bit of sense" I nodded... The way we are what is that supposed to mean?

"I know how Katy feels right now and asking her to move in with me was a big thing and an unstable thing." I nodded slowly

"She needs reassurance that I'm here to stay for the long term. So I decided I'm going to make a promise to her."I looked at him with confusion

"Um sir, I don't think a promise is going to reassure her..." He chuckled

"Son, I love Katy, with all my being. I love Maya as if she was my own. By promise I don't mean with words I mean with a ring" my eyes widen

"Propose? You're going to propose?"

"Yeah... Do you think it's a bad idea?"

I looked at the man sitting in front of me. He was asking a seventeen year old with a fake girlfriend for advice.

"No. I think it's a great idea. Katy deserves to be happy and she's always happy with you. And Maya deserves a father." He smiled and nodded

"Okay, so here's the plan. We get the ring today. Katy doesn't work on Thursday, I have three tickets to the new McKay art gallery for tommorrow so I'm going to give you the tickets you're going to take Maya and Katy to the gallery. Than you're going to bring them out for dinner at the French restaurant down the street. I'll be waiting there for you. Be there at 9. Can you do that?" I smiled

"I'd be honoured"

"Great! Let's go shopping kid!"


	4. Chapter 4: the proposal

**SO I wrote this really rushed because I havent uploaded in forever. I'm so sosososo sorry. There is just a lot going on in my life right now, and I have to deal with so much. Seriously all this writing was and is the last thing on my mind. But i know some of you are waiting fro me to upload so i am. I hope you like it!**

 ***Lucas Pov***

* Skip to thursday morning*

"Hart!" I called out to the small blonde whizzing past me her clothes stained with paint. I haven't seen her all day and this was my last chance to talk to her because I knew she had a spare after third on thursdays.

"Huckleberry! I got to go. I think i'm going to use my spare to take some pictures around Central Park today."

"Fun. That's um fun" I said speeding up to match her quick small strides.

"Yeah... Hee Haw get to the point. Why so anxious to see me?"

"Aren't I always?"

"Do I make you flustered?" She said with a flirtatious wink placing her hand on my forearm with a suggestive smile. This was the game Maya and I played and being a teenage boy this game was terrible. I hated it. She plays me like i'm putty in her hands but who wouldn't be. She was beautiful and insightful and amazing. But I could dish out just as well as she can. I would not give her the satisfaction of winning. I could rile her up just like she could get a rise out of me.

"Awh, babygirl you're the one who blushes and stutters around me." She snorts

"Oh please Friar, I don't blush."

"Yet." I whispered into her ear. She rolled her eyes stopping at her locker.

"I don't blush."

"I can make you blush" I told her confidently.

"Is that so?" I nodded,

"And how would you do that?" She leaned him up to be closer to my face. She was just up to my nose with her heels on. According to Farkle she was even shorter in middle school. I love it, she was completely adorable.

"The janitor's closet is down the hallway, How bout I show you instead of telling you?" I asked seriously, looking up and down her body. She chuckled biting her lip turning back to her locker.

"Not your best work, Friar."

"Trust me Maya, you won't be saying that after a couple hours with me -"

"Shut up" she interrupted with a punch and smile,

"Are you free this afternoon?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My future brother-in-law got me a couple tickets to the McKay art gallery opening tonight and I wondered if the Hart ladies would like to join me?'

"You want to take my mom and me to an art gallery?"she asked slowly, I nodded,

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Okay… i'll message my mom and see if she wants to join us."

"Make her join us, you know quality mother-daughter bonding time!"

"With you?" She said with a laugh. I grinned,

"Of course! I'm the definition of fun and quality mother-daughter bonding time."

"God, you're such a dork. Are you trying to win brownie points with the fake girlfriend's mom? Because my mom loves you."

"No! I'm just a nice guy, stop questioning my actions!"

"Yeah, Yeah nice guy, my ass. Do you want to come with me to take pictures?" I smiled

"Um sure. Can we stop by locker before we leave?"

"Of course. I've made you a rebel kid."

"How so?"

"You're skipping fourth!" I chuckled

"I've skipped before Maya."

"I know you were with me." She said with a wink

"So why going to Central Park for your stills?"

"I don't know, Central park is so done and tired. It's everyone's go to. I'm thinking of finding a new light to look at it in."

"I'm sure you will."

"You can be my muse!"

"Aren't I always?" She shook her head while laughing. We got our stuff and drove to Central Park. Maya was an excellent artist. She was able to capture the beauty in anything.

"Are you scared?" She asked, as she crouched to get a better angle to take a picture of a snail.

"Scared of what?"

"Going back home?"

"I am home"

"Okay huckleberry, going back to Texas."

"No I miss Texas.. it's just I'm not looking forward to see the people…"

"Oh please. I'm sure they all love you"

"Or are scared of me" she got up and looked at me with concern for a quick second before rolling her eyes and tugging at my arm and posing me against a tree to take a few shots.

"I seriously doubt they're scared of you" I heard the clicks of her camera. She didn't know me when I was , I didn't know me. I wasn't myself.

"You don't know that." She sighed, repositioning me.

"Lucas, You are not scary."

"Do you want me to tell you?" I asked in a few minutes

"Tell me what?"

"Why I got expelled." she bit her lip

"Do you want to tell me?"

"I think." she smiled

"Then I think I want to know" I smiled and nodded towards a bench. She followed sitting down next to me.

"Okay so when I was in 8th grade, I told you how quick I was to turn to anger. Zay was my best friend and at the time the only one who I felt had my back." She nodded placing her camera beside her on the bench.

"Zay has a big mouth and his big mouth gets him into trouble. He was talking to one of my buddies at lunch and this kid pushes past him. So Zay tells him to watch it. You know what he does he turns around and starts making fun of Zay's sister and Zay did what any brother would do. He socked him in the jaw."

"I can't see Zay punching anyone" she said softly, I chuckled

"Zay's in football! You've never seen him in fight?"

"Never outside the uniform."

"Yeah, well it's like brother code. You don't talk shit about a guy's sister in front of him"

"Oh please."

"No i am serious! Remember when Farkle tried to beat Mark up because of the shit he was saying to you?"

"Oh yeah… but still. Zay's so zay." I chuckled

"He's not too bad actually, very quick and agile"

"I could take him"

"I highly doubt that"

"Go back to the story"

"Okay so in Texas Zay and I didn't have the same lunch. So all this happened in third period and the kid beat Zay up, left him with a fractured shoulder. Vanessa ran into my class to tell me. I saw red. I left and beat the kid up. I ended up knocking out three of his teeth, breaking his nose and 2 ribs and fracturing another. This wasn't the first time. My parents had had it, the school expelled me and my family let them. We moved to New York the next fall."

"Where you found us." I smiled and turned to face her

"Where I found you."

"That's not too bad. Why'd you never tell anyone before?"

"Because I'm ashamed. That's not who I am."

"But it is. That will always be a part of you." I looked at her and chuckled nervously

"You're not making me feel better."

"I'm telling you the truth. Lucas, I don't care that you beat someone up. Your past will always be a part of you but that doesn't mean it dictates your future. Okay so you beat a few people up that doesn't mean you're to end up to be some sort of deadbeat or in jail"

"How do you know that?" I asked playfully

"Because you're great." She answered honestly. I felt a small smile appear on my face. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You really are. You're too good to end up anywhere but the top. You make me want to be a better person. You make me feel like i mean something, that i can do great things and end up somewhere. That i'm not just a another loser with a deadbeat dad who left her."

"If people knew, they would think of me differently."

"And would that be a terrible thing? You changed. You went through that and now you're better because of it. If anything people would admire it." I chuckled

"I'm sorry have you met Riley?"

"Okay. Maybe Riley would freak out but she'd still love you the same. Plus it's kinda hot. I can see it. Shirtless bloody friar. Now that's a nice change of scenery"

"Now who is dreaming of who?" She laughed and we sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"You've already done great things." She smiled my favorite smile and got up.

"yeah , like make you my bitch." I laughed

" you wish I was your bitch, cause you know I'm kinda great."

"Ha you're so funny Friar. Tell anyone I said that and i will deny it."

"I better drop you off now so we have time to change."

"Um sure, what time are you picking us up?"

"Five." I dropped Maya off, went home changed my outfit. I was wearing beige formal pants. I tucked my black shirt into my pants and wore a simple black belt and blazer.

*Katy's pov*

I looked in the mirror I was wearing a simple plum dress.

"Damnn mom! You look good" I turn around to find my daughter, her hair up in a bun wearing a simple red dress.

"I feel like I'm crashing your date." I told her with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes

"It's not a date. I would never go out on a date with huckleberry"

"Never say never Hun"

"Trust me it's never" she looks down at her phone

"He's here"

And with that we were off. The Texan boy greeted me and my daughter in his big fancy car. I let Maya sit in the front and watched their light banter. I couldn't understand why they were so opposed to dating each other. They were perfect for each other. I hate that my life has taught Maya that love isn't stable, that love doesn't last. It was plain as day that these two liked each other but something was stopping them and I'm 95 percent sure it's Maya. Okay for sure my love life hasn't been the greatest. My boyfriend got me pregnant in college, I had my wonderful kid, got married and then got left. But I found Shawn.. I think… Maybe kicking him out wasn't the best idea. Ugh I always thought I taught Maya how to love and the power of it, I guess she isn't a dreamer but I know this boy looks at her as if she was his saviour. I watch as she places her hand on his knee as she laughs, how her eyes are brighter when he's around. Ever since Lucas came into her life there was something that changed, like her spark was relit, like she felt safe again. That's why they were perfect for each other… He saved her from herself and she saved him from himself.

"Miss Hart?" I shook myself away from my thoughts.

"Sorry sorry lost in thought! What are we talking about?" Maya shook her head with a smile while Lucas chuckled

"Nothing important, so anything new in your life ?" He asked politely. Of course it was politely, did he know how to be anything but polite?

"Katy," I corrected him

"And yes actually I was offered a new job" Maya turned around to look at me with surprise.

"What? Where?"

" at an office, as a secretary."

"You? a secretary?" She asked with disbelief

"I went to college for business, Maya"

"And she runs Topanga's. " Lucas added

" I don't know if I want it. I was never about the desk job,"

"So what are you about?"Maya asks

"Helping people, I love seeing happy people."

"Than why are you a waitress." I saw Lucas roll his eyes.

"Because you meet happy customers and new people everyday" he answered

"You know Katy, certain corporations do a lot for the community. Where were you offered the job?"

"Stagco"

"Yeah, they're an environmental company that makes sure protocol and stuff are followed I think… My dad works with them for certain projects. They're highly reputable"

"I'll talk to him about it but I don't know if I suitable for a desk job"

"You'll never know, you went to school to get a desk job" Maya pointed out

"I guess,"

*lucas POV*

Maya's mother decided to split at the art gallery, She said she likes to look at art by herself.

"You don't find these things boring?"

"Nope, I like trying to see what people have to say." Maya nodded, grabbing my hand, so she doesn't lose me in the crowd. I know it's a simple gesture and she would probably do it with any of her other friends but i can't help it. Her hand is perfect in mine.

"So your family is really taking the gang to Texas?"

"Yeah, I mean Zay's sister is one of the bridesmaids so he was going to go down anyway. And I mean I wanted you meet my family" I said with a wink, she rolled her eyes holding back a smile.

"And um I brought it up to my parents and they think it's a great idea. Farkle will stay with Zay and you can stay with me."

"That's the plan?"

"Yeah i mean Riley won't join us for a good three weeks, and Zay's family think it'll be fun if Zay brought a friend along."

"And when Riley does join us what happens?"

"She would most likely stay with us."

"Oh and what would happen when I don't know someone tells her we're dating."

"Shit i didn't think that far ahead."

"And what about Farkle?"

"What about him?"

"What are you going to tell him?"

"You mean what are we going to tell him" She groaned

"The shit i do for you"

"We can tell Farkle the truth. you're pretending to be my girlfriend."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No, but I don't mind it"

"What do you mean?" What did I mean?

"I don't know, I just we aren't doing anything different,we're legit the same, just adding a label and hand-holding to the mix."

" I guess you're right"

"Does that mean we -" I was interrupted by Katy

"Hey kiddos should we get going? It's getting late"

" um yeah sure" Maya replied awkwardly

"I made dinner reservations at la Pomme"

"That's so sweet Lucas but you don't have to"

"I already have so we shouldn't waste it" maya rolled her eyes

"Mom just go with it, no point in trying to argue with him." I smirked down at the petite blonde

"She's right"

"Alright alright, but you two have school tomorrow so we make dinner quick."

"Yes, ma'am" We walked down the block to the restaurant.

"Hey um party of Friar." I told the lead us to our table and I sat down next to Maya. we chatted for a few minutes before Shawn arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. New York is not an easy place to drive in" I watched the two blonde ladies look at each other and then back at Shawn in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Katy asked Shawn with confusion as he took a seat next to her.

"What does it look like i'm doing? I'm having dinner."

"No I um I see that. why are you here?"

"Once again Katy i'm here for dinner. I want food." I felt Maya's hand reach for mine. I looked down at her, she was biting her lip watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"I thought you were going to Florida."

"I was."

"Than why are you here?"

"God damn it Katy. I'm here for dinner."

"But your job."

"I choose you over my job"

"What if you lose your job?"

"I'm willing to take that gamble" I watched katy roll her eyes in irritation.

"Look Maya,Your mother means a lot to me." Maya nodded slowly

"And you mean a lot to me. I see myself in you and i've only known you for a year but i feel like you're my own kid." He continued looking at maya, and slowly standing up from his got down on one knee and i heard both the women at the table gasp I stood up taking my phone out to videotape reached into his pocket as he took at the ring's box.

"Katy,I am madly, truly, and passionately in love with you. I believe that if we're lucky enough to have found each other in the first place, we're worth betting on for life. Will you take that gamble with me?" He then turned his head to look at maya

"Will you let me your dad?" Katy looked at maya who was now standing next to me. She had a small smile on her face giving her mom a small nod.

"Yes." katy said softly

"Yes" she repeated with more assurance. He chuckled placing the ring on her ring finger and leaning up to give her a kiss.

"Do you wanna get dinner somewhere else?" Maya whispered to me.

"Do you?" I whispered back, she nods

"Okay then. This place was too flashy for me anyways" she smiled up at me

"Hey guys!" The newly engaged couple turned to look at us

"Lucas and I are going to hit the road."

"Yeah, seems like this dinner would be good to be a private thing"

"Plus I want a messy burger" Maya added with a chuckle. She walked around the table and placed a kiss on their cheeks and walked back to me

"Have a goodnight guys, I'll drop her off after dinner"

"Alright, thank again man." I gave shawn a handshake and Katy a quick hug . With that Maya and I were back on the street.

"Did that just happen?" I chuckled

"Yes,yes it did"

"And you knew?"

"Yeah, he um called me yesterday, asking me to help."

"And you helped?"

"Yeah, I mean I was more than honored to be asked to help."

"That means a lot"

"For me too" I said with a smile,

"So Huckleberry, I wasn't kidding about the burger. Mami needs to get some food in her"

"We can find a diner and Mami?"

"Yeah, I love it! It makes me feel hot." I rolled my eyes

"And papi is the best."

"Absolutely not, that's a deal breaker"

"Why? What the fuck? That's sexy"

"You're basically calling the guy you would have sex with your dad."

"Daddy issues" she said with a wink

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response" she laughed

"But you just did" we found a small diner near the end of of the street

"Wow it's crowded"

"Yeah considering it's a thursday night. Is there even any place to sit?"

We looked around the crowded area.

"How about with them?" Maya said pointing to an older couple"

*Maya POV*

"Um okay, if you want." We walked up to the old couple sitting in the booth.I loved old people, they told great stories and gave great advice. My grandma died a couple years ago and i guess i really really really miss her.

"Hello folks, do you mind if we join you?" Lucas asked his texan drawl getting deeper as if to charm the old couple. He knew it would work, it always did. Him with his stupid dimples and stupid accent.

"Of course kids" the man said

"I'm Angela and this is Jack" the kind-looking old woman introduced. I slid in sitting next to her as Lucas sat in front of me.

"I'm Maya and this is Lucas" I told them

"So what are two well dressed teens doing at a grease bucket like this."

"We um, her mom and boyfriend just got engaged and we wanted to give them space" he told them as a waitress walks up to us.

"Hey Ang, JacK. how are you today!"

"Good good" jack answered

"So what can i get the newcomers?"

"I'll get a BLT with fries" Lucas told her with a smile

"Hmm i don't know, i just want a messy burger. Surprise me!"

"Can we also get two strawberry milkshakes ?" Lucas asks her

"Of course!" The waitress told him, before turning around and walking back to the kitchen.

"How old are you two?" Angela asked us

"Sixteen"

"Seventeen" we said at the same time

"Remember when we were sixteen" Jack asked his wife with a chuckle

"How could I forget? Young love, the best kind." I smiled

"You've been together since you were sixteen?" I asked

"We've been together since we were twelve" Jack answered

"That's amazing" Lucas said, I nodded

"Well love is amazing, One thing you should never stop looking for, and once you find never let it go" Jack told us

"How do you know if it's worth not letting go?" I asked

"You don't. You fight for it and if it's meant to be it'll last. You'll find a way and if it's not you lost one battle and continue to fight the war." Angela said as the waitress placed our food on the table.

"What if you can't fight? What if you did and you ruin it's not worth it" Lucas said

"Why is anything worth fighting for? Love isn't about the perfect person for you, it's about the person who makes you feel the most." Jack told him I looked at Lucas. I watched him sigh and lean back in his seat. He bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair before his gaze met mine. I looked back down at my plate. She got me a sloppy joe. I took a bite.

" Yumm" I moaned. The three at the table chuckled.

"I got a large fries because i know for a fact that you say you don't want any but will end up eating it all" Lucas told me, I smiled

"Thanks huckleberry" i leaned over stealing the fries from his plate

"So how long have you been together?" Angela asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"Oh we um we aren't" Lucas answered

"And why is that?" JAck asked him

"Um well, i'm her best friend's ex-boyfriend" he said with a small smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes. Her best friend's ex-boyfriend. Is that the only reason we weren't together? Best friends ex boyfriend. That's what he was, that's what he will always be. God this pretending to be his girlfriend thing is messing with my brain.. I don't like him. I never will. He doesn't like me. He never will.

"Well if that's all you were, why are you two together here. Doesn't really seem like you're just her best friends ex-boyfriend" Angela said with a sweet giggle.

"We're friends"

"Always have been" Lucas added

" And we're good at it"

"Very good" he agreed

"So are you both with anyone?" We shook our heads

" I've been told that i am emotionally unavailable"

"And I'm not looking for anything right now"

"Not looking or can't have?" Jack asked with a smirk. He looked at me and then back at Jack and bit his lip

"Um a little bit of both" and with that the topic was changed. We spent the next hour listening to war stories, and exciting trips. They taught us about love, and gave small advices on life.

"We should go," Lucas told me

"Yeah you're probably right. It was nice meeting you two" i told them as i got up

"If you ever miss us, show up here. We basically live here." I laughed and gave angela a small hug

"Will do."

"And remember what I told you son" Jack said as he shaked his hand

"I won't forget. Thank you both. Have a good night."

We went out to the sweet spring weather. The night was already out, shining bright illuminating the sky with stars.

"Shawn and your mom are still at dinner."

"Damn, it's already 10:30"

"Time flies"

"What did Jack tell you?"

"Oh nothing important, he was just asking me to consider something as you went to bathroom."

"What'd you consider."

"You'll find out one day"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it." Why was he acting weird of all of a sudden

"Okay then… Riley was telling me how you don't want to be vet anymore."

"Yeah, i don't. I want to make a difference."

"And you will."

"You think so?"

"Well if you don't, who will?"

"Good point" his phone started to ring

"Hey Farkle!... UM no i'm just dropping Maya off at home… I had dinner with her…. I'll call my brother and see if I can come over after i drop her off… yeah man… You sure?... Okay okay i'll show up in a bit. Bye" I raised an eyebrow at him

"He needs to talk about something, and he wouldn't tell me what it was about. I'm guessing it's about Riley or Smackle."

"Hm that makes sense. I still can't believe that happened"

"I know poor guy" We walked for a bit got into his car and listened to the music all the way to my house. We both got out of the car and I took a seat on the front steps and looked up at him. He sat down next to me and I looked at the floor.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do anything"

"Thank you for being here."

"Always."

"Don't make promises you can't keep"

"What if I intend on keeping it."

"Then i'd want to believe you."

"Then you should. I'd like that very much."

"But I can't"

"Yet, i will make you believe Maya." i looked up to face him. His eyes were bright and full of promise.

"Riley and Farkle have been trying for years."

"And you believe them. Whether you admit it or not you have faith in Riley and Farkle. You have faith in art and music. You have faith in your mom, shawn,cory topanga auggie even Josh. You're allowed to have faith in people and things without being scared."

"You're going to stay?"

"For as long as you'll let me." I bite my lip and scrunched my nose up

"I think I like I having you around" he smiled and leaned in

"Not as much as I like being around." I looked away with a smile. I feel like we did this a lot. One of us would lean in, close enough and take pause. Welcoming the other to close the distance, it never happened but it was always so close. Way too close. I don't think I would stop him if he did kiss me and that's what scares me the most about him. I wouldn't say no. Through all our banter i think we were serious sometimes.

"Oh I just remembered! I got you something!" He said jumping up from his spot

"Did you now?"

"Yeah, okay so when my sister was 14 she lost her charm bracelet and she was so upset. She told me something about carrying all her best memories around with her. So there was a pandora shop next to the jewelry shop where shawn and I went in to to get the engagement ring! So I thought I would go in and get you a charm because tonight was a memorable day."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I saw a puppy charm that reminded me of Riley so I got her that, and then I remembered you didn't have a charm bracelet so I got you a bracelet with a few charms!" He dug into the pocket of his crisp blazer and pulled out a black satin box, the word Pandora gracefully printed on top. He handed me the box with a small smile. It was pretty. A beautiful silver with four charms.

"It's beautiful Lucas. I can't accept this. " it was gorgeous but probably expensive. He shrugged shaking his head

"You have to keep it, it's of no use to me."

"It's so expensive"

"It's not, don't worry" he took his place next to me on the step again.

"Do you want to know what the charms mean?" He asked softly, I nodded my eyes still glued to the box inhibiting my bracket.

"Well, the pallet is supposed to represent your talent and hope. The red bubble is supposed to represent passion, the sapphire stone because it's your birthstone, and the ring because of the chance of you completing your family. "

I turned to find him already looking at me intently, a half smile in place his green eyes shining with something that I couldn't place. This time I leaned in and he followed. He was going to close the gap and i wasn't going to stop him. I felt his hand move to tangle with my hair. I grabbed his blazer pulling his upper body closer. I felt his hot breath, not on my neck or by my ear but directly above my lips. His lips brushing up against mine but not enough contact to be a kiss. I knew what he was doing, he was giving me the choice. He was giving me the power to break the barrier we put up known as "just friends"and i was going to do it. I wanted to do it. I wanted him. I wanted a Chance.

"Are we interrupting something?" I whipped to face the voice to find Shawn and my mom looking back at us with amused expressions and smirks. Lucas drops his hand and gets up awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. The two adults in front of us chuckle at our uncomfortableness.

"No, no i was just leaving"

"Take your time sweetie. Goodnight" my mom says as she walk past us and through the apartment doors making her way to the lobby.

"Thank you for all your help son,goodnight" Shawn said patting his back and following my mom inside. I groaned internally. I know i'm going to hear it the minute i get inside.

"So.." i said awkwardly. I knew the moment we just had would be forgotten and never spoken of chuckled dropping his arms and looking down at me before the corners of his pulls up into a smirk.

"I just made you blush." I laughed. This was just another thing we did. Everytime we get close to breaking the barrier we put up we joke and act as if nothing happened. That's just what our relationship was. Two friends, that flirted way too much, full of unsaid things, heavy promises, and almost kisses. Almost. That's all we were. Almost. I stood up and he took his keys out of his pocket.

"Goodnight maya, sleep well."

"Goodnight Lucas." I smile brightened

"You called me Lucas." I walked up the stairs then turned to face him.

"I always knew your name. After all i like you very much." He smiled a bit sadly, and nodded before turning to walk to his car.

*Lucas POV*

I drove to Farkle's house feeling weird. I almost kissed maya and to my understanding she wasn't opposing. Maya doesn't like guys like me. She likes the mysterious types. She likes the carefree reckless types. And i'm not that type. I shouldn't even think about her in that way. She's my ex's best friend. She would never go out with me anyway. Sometimes, it seems like she would. Ugh I hate Maya for making me doubt things like this. Why couldn't life be simple. I should be happy with riley. The clumsy one with the shy smiles and a perfect life. Not the warm-hearted one with rough edges trying to put her broken pieces back together. I should be with Riley. I should need RIley. I should want Riley. But I don't. I want Maya. hell, she was ripped at every edge… But she was a masterpiece. NOthing less than great.

"Hey man, thanks for coming"

"Np problem you okay?'

"Yeah,yeah. UM how was your date with maya?"

"It wasn't a date"

"You just casually went out to dinner like that"

"Nono we went to an art gallery before having dinner with Shawn and Katy" He raised his eyebrows but didn't continue that line of questioning.

"So um i need your help."

"Yeah, I figured. What help do you need from me?"

" I need to figure out if I like riley in way more than just friends" I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"And what do I do?"

"I need you tell her you don't like her like that."

"What?"

"I can't figure out if I like her if you're still in the picture." I nodded. That made sense.

"Okay I can do that."

"But do you want to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you still like riley?"

"I don't. I don't want to be anything other than friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, farkle. I'm positive."

"I feel like i'm asking you to do something big" I chuckled. He looked worried.

"Farkle, buddy, You're allowed to feel what you need to feel.I'm your best friend. If you like Riley then you like riley. That wouldn't change anything between us."

"Thank you Lucas." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"No problem, I have a quick meeting tomorrow morning, I'll pick you up a bit later than usual for school."

"Alright! Thanks again Lucas. See you tomorrow."

*the next day*

"She has a nice ass" I overheard Daniel say to Billy who nodded.

"Who?" I asked joining my football friends.

"Your girl." Billy answered with a chuckle, I rolled my eyes

"I'm single Billy." I looked around and saw near the end of the field Maya, Riley and Sarah were conversing.

"Are you and Hart fucking?" Daniel asked me seriously

"Maya? And Me? No completely platonic."

"Do you want to fuck her?" Billy starts laughing at Daniel questions

"Yeah, who wouldn't. Look at her."I answered honestly

"So why haven't you?" Billy asked

"Probably because I had a thing with her best friend."

"That was forever ago." Billy said. I shrugged.

"I respect her to much for just a fling."

"So you like her?" Billy asked. I shook my head no. He looked unconvinced.

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you go and slap her ass right now" Daniel offered

"He won't do it. Maya would kill him." Billy countered. He had a point, she probably would but it could be pretty funny.

"Nah, I'll do it." I took my towel off my shoulders and wrung it tightly as I walked up to the group. Maya and Riley's backs were facing me. I took the towel and whipped it down so it would slap her. THWAP it was louder than i expected it to be, and i'm guessing it hurt. Her hands flew to her ass before turning to face me.

"OW WHAT THE HELL FRIAR?" I chuckled

"Oh man, I'm sorry it was an accident." She rolled her eyes, before looking me up and down. She made a motion telling me to come closer. I bent down leaning in to her.

"That hurt" she whispers, i pout

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to kiss it better?" i ask her. She raises an eyebrow and smiles

"Careful Friar, i might take you up on that offer."

"I'd be happy to oblige ma'am"She giggles, before leaning away and putting her arm around Riley.

"Where's ZAy?"Riley asks

"Still in the shower." I tell her

"Okay, um how bout you and Maya go pick up farkle and i'll wait for zay and we can all meet up at lunch?" I looked at her weird , but i'm guessing she wanted to talk to him

"Um okay, see later Riles. Bye sarah!"

"Yeah bye girls!" Maya said as she walked away with me. Shit I forgot to tell Riley. Tonight, i'll tell her tonight.

*Zay Pov*

"Hey Riles! Where's The rest of the gang?" I said walking out of the change room.

"I told them to go to the bakery, I was going to wait for you"

"And is there any reason you decided to wait for me?"

"Um yeah, you are the only one acting normal now a days"

"Me? Normal?"

"Well as normal as zay can be?" I chuckled

"What's on your mind riles?"

"Nothing. Why do think something's on my mind?"

"You called me normal. And plus you're playing with your friendship ring."

"You'd tell me the truth right? We're best friends and best friends tell each other everything right?"

"Yeah.. I guess. RIley where are you going with this?"If she starts talking about Lucas or Maya you need to change subject. Because i can't snake my brother. God damn it why does Lucas have to be such an idiot.

"Okay good because. I don't know i feel like lately everyone's been hiding something. I think there's something going on between Farkle and Smackle that he's not telling us." I sighed with relief

"Riley, maybe Farkle's just dealing with his own thing right now. When he's ready to talk i'm sure he will."

"You're right. I'm just worried. He means a lot to me."

"I know, he means a lot to all of us." she nods slowly. We continue to walk slowly to my car.

"Lucas and I are over aren't we?" i coughed. I was not armed to answer this question.

"I'm not Lucas riley I don't know."

"But you can tell can't you. He's not interested."

"Are you?" she thought about it for a moment

"Yes. I feel the same way about him from the start."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He makes me happy?"

"You don't sound to sure"

"I just. I don't know how i would take it if i heard him tell me we're completely over"

"Sometimes, that's all you need to hear."

"Did that make it better for when you and vanessa broke up?" I chuckled dryly

"No riley, you and lucas didn't have what vanessa and i had. Sometimes Riley relationships just get you ready for the next person. Move on from him because even if he doesn't tell you it's over, he doesn't love you the way he thinks he does. Use what you had with him to make the what you have with right guy magical."

"I guess not seeing you guys for the summer might be a good thing"

"yeah , i guess. Riley sometimes the person you need is right in front of you" And he was…


	5. Chapter 5: I hate feelings

**FARKLE POV**

"I don't know man, I'm just getting bored." Billy told us.

"Bored how?" Zay asked him

"Like I never see her anymore, she cancels on me like all the time and shit. We never have actual deep conversations anymore. I just kinda slowly lost feelings" He explained

"Come on man, Exams are coming up, she's probably just busy." Lucas said

"I don't know. I don't love her anymore. Ya know?" he asked with Zay and Lucas nodding their heads.

"And that's it then? You just wasted each other's time?" I asked, zay kicked me in the chin while Lucas shot me a glare.

"What ?" I said glaring at Zay, rubbing my ankle.

"You can't just drop a bomb like that on her Billy. Try fixing it, talk to her about it or at least wait till after exams to break up with her." I told him

"I guess you're right Minkus" He said slowly

"Of course I'm right!"

"But do what's best for you man, keep yourself happy too," Zay added on

"Yeah, I don't know. I'll talk to her I guess. See you around guys." Billy said walking away to find his girlfriend. As soon as he left Lucas slapped me up the head and said

" what the fuck dude?"I cringed at his tone

"OW, stop abusing me. I haven't done anything"

"Bro, you're projecting. Stop it." Zay said seriously

"Projecting what?" I asked annoyed

"Breakup blues." Lucas replied

"And what the hell is that?"

"A stage that happens post-breakup" Lucas said

"You went through denial, and now you're going through the salty phase where you either hate love or hate those who in your eyes are abusing love." he continued

"Ha. I don't have break up blues." I rolled my eyes. Friggen Lucas took a psychological approach to everything after his Psych class

"Yeah yeah, you're just pissed that a relationship you had for three years broke, you need to learn to be single" Lucas told me

"Four years" I corrected

"You know what you need Farkle? A guy's night. We need to teach you how to be single. Help you find a fling or something. Be your wingman. You're in luck cause you're looking at the best wingman in town" Zay informed me

"I don't want a fling, I'm not salty. I respect Isadora's decision. He can't just lose feelings because she is busy. That's immoral and makes whatever they had unreal." I explained

"Doesn't matter." Zay said while shrugging, Lucas nodding backing Zay up.

"It does matter. Zay if-" I was interrupted by a petite blonde who launched herself into Lucas. He was just as surprised by the gesture as I was but caught her with ease and returned her hug.

"I got a 93 on the chem test!" She exclaimed, before kissing him on the cheek. I don't know if it was me but lately these two have been way more friendly, and not friendly as in they're nice to each other but friendly as in they can't keep their hands off each other.

"Oh wow! Damn, great job shortstack"

"Awh Maya look at you getting A's in AP classes" Zay snickered, as Maya gave him a hug.

"I always knew you could" I told her with a smile, as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Heyy what'd I miss ? why are we all hugging?" Riley asked as she joined us at Zay's locker.

"I got a 93 on my chem test all thanks to huckleberry!" Maya was practically beaming. I don't know why she gets so surprised when she gets in the 90's. She's very smart.

"Thanks to me? This is all you Maya." Lucas said leaning back onto Zay's locker.

"I couldn't have done it without you though"

"Yes, you could've" he said while rolling his eyes

"Honest Maya you're super smart." Riley said nodding

"Soo what'd I interrupt? You boys looked like you had a serious conversation going on." Maya said looking at the three of us.

"Guy talk." Zay said simply gesturing us to start walking to the caf.

"Guy talk?" Riley asked, following in his footsteps.

"Yes, guy talk." Lucas agreed. I rolled my eyes

" They want to have a guy's night so they can -" Zay slapped me up the head this time.

"OW I swear to god someone hit me one m-" I stopped myself after looking at Zay's expression. I looked at him and then the girl's and I realized what I almost said. I feel super guilty not telling Riley about my recent break up. I have come to the rational decision that I shouldn't inform her until I am positive about my feelings.

"Guy talk" I repeated quietly

We all sat down at the table. Lucas and Maya one side, Riley and Zay on the other, I pulled up a chair and seated myself on the end of the table between the guys.

"Is that new?" Riley asked Maya who looked down at her petite wrist. Hanging from it was a beautiful silver bracelet with four delicate looking charms. I saw Lucas crack a small smile at the sight of her charm bracelet.

"Yup. He gave it to me yesterday" she said pointing at Lucas, He nodded.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Maya. I got you a charm as well Riles." I watched him reach into his bag and ransack it looking for the charm. He pulled out a small box and handed it over to Riley. She immediately brightened up. Riley liked Lucas. So would it even matter if I did have feelings for her? Riley and Lucas. That's what it's always been. Does that mean it will always be that. She liked him. Anyone could see that. I couldn't help but smile at how her eyes glowed as she looked at the charm.

"Awh Lucas. Thank you! It's so cute"

" It reminded me of you" he replied with a smile.

"Date night's thursday now huh" Zay asked with a laugh as he took out his sandwich

"It wasn't a date, we went to an art gallery and um got dinner." Lucas said while rolling his eyes.

"How is that not a date?" I asked

"Yeah what pair of teenagers just casually decide to go to an art gallery together?" Zay added. I nodded, showing my agreement with him

"You go to art galleries together?" Riley asked, her tone quiet but harsh. Maya sighed

"Yes, only because you, pumpkin, talk about purple cats, zay bashes the artist or tries hitting on them and Farkle tries to find logic in each fucking painting" She said throwing me a glare

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND ABSTRACT! There is no point for it!" I defended as Riley cracked a smile.

"Great to know I'm the last option" Lucas mumbled

"No, i didn't mean it like that. I-" Maya sighed and placed her hand on his knee.

"I like going to the galleries with you, if anything you're my first choice." she reassured him. They looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"Wow, that was kinda nice. Are you- no are you going soft Hart?"He asked her faking shock

"Not at all" She snorted

"Damn first we find out you're a romantic and now you're being, dare I say it. Nice?" Zay asked his eyes growing wide

"Who are you?" I asked before breaking into a laugh with the guys.

"Hahah so funny." she replied

"You all should think about a career in acting." she said sarcastically

"I make a great Pippin." I told her with a wink,she giggled

"So let's get this straight. You both just randomly went out for dinner and a show but you both going out together alone,is not going out together?" Zay asked with a smirk. I knew what he was trying to do. Zay is trying to get them together. To win the bet they have to get together before the beginning of grade 12, if they get together after that I win. Knowing Lucas and Maya they won't admit they're feelings for each other till November at the earliest. I did my math, I know what I'm talking about.

"Well,It wasn't random," Lucas said with a smirk

"Wasn't random for you, completely random for me" Maya corrected with a chuckle, leaning towards him, her hand still on his knee.

"Did you tell them yet?" she shook her head no.

"Tell us what?" Riley asked

"Um well, Shawn proposed to my mom last night," She said a bit shyly, I felt my face lift into a huge smile.

"Oh my god,That's great!" Zay exclaimed

"I am so happy for you Maya, I wish your new family works out " I said, She was beaming and I love seeing her this happy. Riley looked confused.

"You told Lucas before you told me?" I watched as Zay and Lucas shared a look and Maya turned to look at me. I knew why I mean that's not the reaction you would expect from your best friend.

"Well um she never told me. I knew before her, I helped Shawn pick out a ring and was there when he proposed." Lucas said taking his phone out to show us pictures. Riley nodded slowly

"Good for you peaches." She said a bit slovenly. Maya rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. We grew silent, it wasn't exactly comfortable but not exactly awkward.

"Not bad," Lucas said breaking the silence, lifting maya's hand off his knee and inspecting the bracelet. She kept her hand on his knee for this long, I can't tell if that's normal behaviour or not.

" So I talked to my dad about the tickets for Texas and he thinks it's a great idea" He told us

"Yeah, and I told my mom and she's glad I'm bringing a friend along, something about not driving her crazy when we're home" Zay supplied, I chuckled. Home for Lucas and Zay will always be Texas, no matter what they say, and how much they love New York.

"Well, I'll have to be like three weeks late, Dad said I can leave the family vacation a week early so I'm there in time for the wedding" Riley said with a sad smile

"Well my family and I are leaving a right after my last Exam." Lucas said

"My last exam is on Wednesday, I have Two on Monday, one on Tuesday and one on wednesday" I told him

"I have both my exams on Monday." He said

"Me too" Maya equipped

"I have two on Tuesday and one Wednesday" Zay said

"Okay, then Maya can stay with my me and my family and Zay and Farkle fly in together on wednesday after your exams."

"That's a good plan." Zay said looking at me, I nodded

"So do I get to meet the wonderful Vanessa who broke little Zay's heart" I said, Maya giggled and Lucas chuckled, Riley remained silent, cracking a small smile.

"Dude, do not test me, I will accidently forget you in the forest and let you die there."

"I'm a genius Zay, if anything you're the one getting lost all I have to do is show u a pretty girl and I could lead you down a well and you wouldn't know." I said with a smirk, he rolled his eyes as Lucas and I shared a high-five.

"I''m going to the library, I have to meet brandon there for a project." Riley announced abruptly as she got up. Maya looked at her with confusion

"You're doing a project with him?"

"Yeah, paired us up in civics. Sorry peaches. Anyway I gotta go." and with that she took her bags and left.

"He still goes to this school?" Zay said with a light chuckle. Riley's words added tension in the air.

"Yeah, he does." Maya said with a sad smile

"I still never got why you guys broke up." I told her

"Yeah, me too." she replied

"I guess things weren't as good as I thought" I saw Lucas shift awkwardly

"You still like him?" Zay asked softly

"Well no, but I miss him. I miss having him around and his smile and his laugh. I miss how he smelt, he was my first everything."

"And that's different than still liking him?" Lucas asked her

"Um I think it is. I mean I don't like him, I don't want to be with him again, but there's something about him I'll always miss no matter what. He was my first, and he was refreshing. He made me happy. I think all in any relationship you miss your ex, sometimes you don't even have to miss the person but the feeling you had with them "

"I get that, like missing memories instead of who made them." Zay said

"exactly"

"Then why'd you break up?" I asked her

"He um, well I, okay you see that."

"Spit it out sugar" Zay said, she sighed

"He told me that it was unfair to him that he liked me more than I liked him, he said that I was with the wrong guy and he couldn't stay with me knowing that he'll always love me more." she said softly with a sad smile

"Fuck him,but like don't actually fuck him that's not what I me, but you know fuck him." Zay told her. I couldn't help but roll my eyes with a smile, maya starts to laugh

"Wow!" Lucas said while shaking his head and chuckling

"Why would he say that? What the hell? How could he possibly know that? You don't think he was right do you?" I asked because well that was similar to what Isadora said to me

"At the time? No I didn't. I was furious. The hardest thing to do is to mourn the loss of someone who is still alive,who you'd have to see around, and I hated that he left me. but I get it. He was sort of my escape. My time away from my family and Riley and everything. He made me just have fun. He wanted serious and I wanted fun."

"And was he right?"

"Yeah Farkle, I guess he was. I liked him. A lot. And he broke my heart whether I choose to admit it or not, but it wasn't going anywhere. I guess in um some ways I was with the wrong guy."

" well at least you're with the right one now" Zay said with a wink as Lucas rolled his eyes

"What? You're with someone? What? Who? How can you be with someone and not tell me? Is he good enough for you?" I asked her

"I'd hope so" Lucas muttered, while Zay laughed

"I'm not with anyone." she said with annoyance

"That's not what Lucas's sister thinks" zay added, I looked at the three with confusion.

"Anyone want to fill me in."

"Yeah, so Maya and are kinda fake dating." Lucas said

"What the hell?"

"Yeah" maya said with a nod

"I needed a date for the wedding and I might have accidently said that she was my date." I nodded slowly before turning to zay

"Oh wow, Zay it doesn't count cause it's not real"

"It's sick that you two have a bet going" Maya said

"Give it time, it will be" Zay said ignoring Maya's comment. Maya scoffed

"No, it will not. Riley's kinda obsessed with him, so don't tell her" Lucas nodded at her statement

"Not for long with Minkus here" Zay said punching me in the shoulder , while Maya and Lucas shared a smile

"I think isadora is wrong"

"Why? I mean you've always said you love Riley" Lucas said

"So i've always said I love Maya. I love them both. Equally."

"So you could love us both equally but differently." Maya said taking a sip of her drink

"What do you mean?"

"I love my mom and I love you but that doesn't mean I love you the same. She's my mom, you're my Farkle.I'd do anything to protect any of you. Love you equally but differently."

"Damn look at Hart go" She threw Zay a stunning smile

"Ugh, I hate feelings" I groaned placing my head on the table. the three snickered

"No one loves them" Lucas said patting my back

"Except maybe Riley" Zay said, I groaned louder as they chuckled

" hey um Farkle" a sweet voice called out from behind me, I looked up and leaned back in my chair

"Hey Amanda" I smiled at the girl from my English class. I heard Zay let a low whistle, causing Maya to start laughing. I sighed

"Ignore them, they're like five." I said leaning over to grab Maya's drink

"How can I help you?" I asked her

"Forget him, How can I help you?" Lucas asked her with a flirty smile. Maya cracked up even more taking a fry off his plate

"God, you guys are such pigs!" She exclaimed. Amanda smiled at him.

"I would take you up on that offer but i\I'm not too sure your girlfriend would like that." She told him

"Touche!" zay said with a chuckle

"I am completely single." he said with a smirk

"Not emotionally" zay said

"Shut up" Lucas replied throwing a fry at him

"And not according to the rumour mill. Um so Farkle I was wondering-"

"If you want my english I gave it Max, and who knows if i'm getting it back" I said interrupting her she bit her lip and smiled

"I don't want your english homework, I can do it myself"

"I-I didn't mean to offend or anything. I know you can do your homework. I'm pretty sure everyone can and you are very smart" I rambled on. She raised an eyebrow her smile only growing

"You know I'm going stop talking right now"

"Okay"

"I'm just going to listen to you talk. That's what I'm going to do" I said nodding

"Oh my god" I heard Zay mutter

"I heard that you were recently single" I chuckled

"I wonder where you heard that from" I said looking at zay while pointing the drink in my hand at him. He took the drink from me and said

"It wasn't me asshole"

"I thought I was going to talk" she said

"And you are cause I'm listening' I said while running a hand through my hair.

"I heard you were single and I was wondering" I opened my mouth to protest because it was too early for me to go out with another girl.

"I'm not asking you out" she said quickly before I could say anything

"I know you're recently single, been together with her forever. I was just wondering if you wanted have some fun?" I chuckled and looked her up and down. Shamelessly checking her out. I liked fun right?

"What kind of fun?" I asked my eyes meeting with her dark green ones. She had a smirk on her lips. She ran a hand through her raven colored hair.

"A party, full of hot people, booze and good music" I smiled at her . I was going to tell her no, parties just weren't my thing.

"Before you say no, you can bring your friends. It might not be your typical crowd but trust me when I say it's going to epic"

"Oh he will be there" Maya told her with a smile

"perfect ! ill text you the details " she said with a smile before walking off

"So what the hell was that Minkus?" Zay asked

"Sorry not used to pretty girls talking to me for something other than homework"

"Should I be offended? " Maya asked, I blew her a kiss to which she grimaced

"So we all going to the party? I mean Riley would be so against it" Zay said.

"Shit, and she'd wonder why we were invited." Maya said

"Well we have to tell her, we keep too much away from her"

"But she wouldn't want to go and might get slightly upset if we go with out her, ditching her on her friday movie night thing." I said

"Don't worry about it, I'll take her to the movies. I still haven't got a chance to talk to her."

"Talk to her about what" Maya asked stuffing salad in her mouth

"Well Farkle wanted me to tell her that I don't like her like that"

"Yeah, I can't even think of her as a potential if my best friend still likes her" I said

"Well, I don't, so go for it man"

"You know Riley asked me if I thought that you two were over, apparently I'm the only acting normal in this group." Zay told us, I rolled my eyes

"What'd you say?" Maya asked

"Nothing, I told her I didn't know. Y'all need to clean all this shit up and tell her "

"Don't you think we know that" I said looking at him

"She's catching on. She thinks there is something you aren't telling her about smackle"

"Well of course she is, she's not stupid. I can't believe you two dragged me into this" Maya grumbled

"You chose to accept." Lucas told her simply. And he was right it was her choice to pretend date him.

"Ugh shut up"Maya said as the bell rang.

 **RILEY POV**

"Maya, can I ask you something?"

"Mhm sure" she mumbled with her mouth full

"Is this outfit too date like?" I asked holding out a pink dress

"Yes, it is. Riley just go with what you're wearing or in sweats hell it's just Lucas for god's sake, and it's not a date."

"I know, but you got changed"

"Because I'm going to a party" she said sitting up in my bed. She looked good, her hair up in a high ponytail, she was wearing a slick black dress with red pumps. Her makeup was smoky and her lipstick was dark red and popped up against her pale skin. She looked hot.

"I guess that's logical" I flopped down next to her

"Maya?"

"Yes" she asked still facing her computer screen where she was watching old reruns of F.R.I.E.N.D.S

"I'm scared."

"Of what honey?" she asked facing me

"I think a lot of things are going to change, and I don't know if it'll be good." She looked down at her hands.

"Riley, things change all the time, there isn't time to decide if it's good or not. Sometimes you just have to believe it is good and move on."

"This summer is going to be different, what if it changes us, and our friends?

"Nothing would get in between us, and the guys? You don't have to worry about them, I don't doubt that they're here for the long run. And if not, what can you do. People come and go, in the end it's just what they did to change your story that matters."

"Sure. you have a point. Speaking of the guys, I think Zay might like me."

"What?" Maya asked with a laugh

"Oh wait, you're serious. Why? Why would you think that?"

"One, why would it be surprising to like me? I'm great. And um I was talking to him about Lucas and how I think we're over you know. For good."

"Why do you think that?" I looked at her and I couldn't tell her because I suspect that he might like her. I couldn't let her think that I think that she would ever betray because she wouldn't. She would never go after Lucas.

" Let's say it's a feeling"

"Maybe you should talk to him about the feeling, let him know. Do it tonight! It'll be just you guys." she said a bit too enthusiastically

"Yeah, I guess, but like I was saying I was talking to Zay and he said something like the right person you need is right in front of you. And he was the only person with me!"

"Oh sweetie I don't think Zay likes you, he was probably just referring to someone he knows"

"That doesn't make sense, no one was near us"

"He probably meant it hypothetically you know like when people say right under your nose" I nodded slowly, why was she so against zay liking me? Did she like him?

" So anyway party with Amanda Luchigo?" I asked with slight confusion, effectively changing the subject

"Farkle got invited and didn't want to go alone. Apparently she's in his english and I have a feeling she might like him" Maya said with a smirk

"Well sure what's not to like, small problem he has a girlfriend. Poor Amanda isn't getting lucky" I said with a giggle

"That's for sure and even if he was single, Amanda and Farkle? No way."

"Honestly!I hope he and smackle are okay, they were like the definition of love"

"Yeah but definitions change" she said with an awkward laugh

"No, I don't think so. If whatever you had was real it doesn't just end."

"It sometimes does sweetie, you can love someone and not be in love with them"

"But you still love them and you don't hurt the ones you love. ever."

 **MAYA POV**

The party was loud and hectic, The air tainted with the smell of weed,booze and sweat. I loved it, I watched as my classmates danced and made out with each other, I dragged Farkle onto the dance floor and i danced with him, It was fun, I was having fun until i heard someone call out my name.

"Maya?" I cringed,I knew who the voice belonged to, and even through the loud music and chanting, his voice was crystal clear.I haven't seen him let alone heard from him in a while. I turned around to face him, He looked good, his dark hair concealed with a black beanie, His ripped jeans matched with a band t-shirt. HIs blue eyes were still piercing with a playful sparkle to them.

"Maya." He repeated

"Yes, Brandon?"


	6. Chapter 6: I miss you

**Hey all! SO I know it's been forever since I updated I just didn't know what to write… awful writer's block.. Anyhow it's kinda short, kinda a filler and I tried writing two different scenes at once, i hope it works out… Thank for all the review I really do appreciate it. I will try to update more often… read and review!**

 **MAYA POV**

He smiled softly, almost as if he was afraid of my next move. He stepped closer so I could hear him.

"What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow at him

"What do you think? It's a party Brandon." I said sharply. His smile grew, and he was chuckling. He had the nerve to chuckle at me. He put his hands up in mock-surrender

"Hey, Hart. I just didn't think this was your scene. No need to be feisty." I sighed, before rolling my eyes and turning to walk away from him. I felt him grab my elbow slowly spinning me towards him.

"Let's go for a walk, I think we need to talk." he said softly, almost pleadingly. I hesitated and looked down at my feet, it probably wasn't a good idea to go for a walk. My friends would probably lose it But he was right, he did need to talk. I want an explanation, I need one. I looked back into his bright blue eyes, eyes that represented fun and recklessness, I bit my lip and nodded curtly.

 **Riley POV**

I was waiting at my bay window thinking about what Maya had said. She left about an hour ago and i've been here ever since. I looked down at my watch I had half an hour before Lucas arrived. Definitions change. What does that mean? My mom will always be my mom, Auggie will always be my little brother. If those don't change why should these? How different would my life be if I didn't have Maya, or If Zay and Lucas didn't move here.

"Earth to Riley?" I shook my head and looked towards the voice that had joined me on the window sill. I looked at him with shock and then looked back at my clock and frowned.

"You're early."I stated. He chuckled and nodded

"Left the house as fast as I could, I can't stand wedding prep"

"Why not? That's the best part Lucas!" He laughed

"For people like you perhaps, I find it extremely boring. What movie are we watching?"

"Hmm I don't know whatever's out I guess. Let me get my coat and wallet and say bye to my dad" He nodded, crawling out the bay window and down the fire escape. I ran out muttered a quick bye to my dad and followed him out. We walked in relative silence to the subway. It wasn't comfortable but it wasn't awkward. We sat down on the uncomfortable seats and he chuckled, I raised a brow at him, silently asking him what was funny.

"I'm just imagining Farkle at this party, he's an awful dancer." I thought about before I joined him.

"That's nothing, he's better now than he was. In grade 7, he did the Tango with Maya." I said laughing, He threw his head back and shook slightly for is laughter.

"Great job on you game, you did wonderfully." I told him after another long pause of silence

"Thanks RIles, I hope it was good enough." he said looking down at his hands. I moved to place a hand over his.

"Of course it was, You did your best Lucas that's all that really matters" He looked up and gave me a small smile and sighed

" I hope you're right."

" I usually am" I said his smile widened

"You always know what to say Riles" I chuckled taking my hand off his and bit my lip. Things were awkward. I felt it, and I know he was feeling it as well.

"What happened?" I said, he looked at me confusion taking over his features.

"What do you mean?"

" I mean when did we lose the ability to talk to each other? When did we start sitting in awkward silence. I miss you, We're supposed to best friends." I said softly, the end of my sentence barely louder than a whisper.

 **MAYA POV**

We walked in silence, neither knowing what to say.

"How bout there?" he finally spoke up,pointing to the swing set that was in the far corner of the backyard. I nodded before picking up an unopened bottle of beer that was on the table near me, he followed suit and then placed his free hand in his pocket before making his way to the both sat down on a swing and drank in silence. I surveyed the backyard, I could see Zay making out with a redhead near the bar, Farkle on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. There was an intense beer pong game going to my right and I couldn't help but smile as I watched Billy down his cup. I sighed before turning away from the lively scenery in front of me to look at the boy sitting next to me. He was looking down at his feet, his fingers slowly ripping of the wrapper of the beer bottle. He was nervous, I could tell.

"Brandon?" He looked up and faced me

"You wanted to talk, so talk." he bit his lip and nodded, and after a small pause he said

"You look good Maya." I snorted

"Is that what you wanted to talk about? How good I look? Cause if that's the case there's not much for you to tell me, I know I look good" He had a small smile on his face

"That friend of yours, Riley, she's a keeper." I rolled my eyes

"Oh perfect, are we now complementing the company I keep, Cut to the chase" he chucked

"So full of fire" he commented as I raised an eyebrow at him

"I'd be lying if I said I never liked you Maya, you were… fun, but after I ended it, I did my best to stop thinking of you. Which in some ways were easy, we didn't have the same classes or friends or even live in the same neighbourhood. Two weeks ago though I was paired up with your friend and boy did she let me know how much she resented me." I looked at him silently urging him go on

"And at first her resentment her anger seemed misplaced to me, We didn't have a bad break up per say. But I realized I never really told you why. It wasn't working out, Hart. You knew it as did I. I explained that to her one night but she wasn't having it, she went on and on about how I hurt you…. Did I?" I looked down at the bottle in my hand and took another swig.

"Did you what?' He rolled his eyes

"Hurt you."

"You were my first boyfriend, the first guy to make feel I don't know warm and desired and then one day you up and tell me that's over, that it's not working out and I don't know why, you let me believe that I did something and I couldn't say anything to you, my stupid pride wouldn't let me. You were another person I let get close and you walked out on me, you left just like he did. I went to riley and lost it. So to answer your question yeah you hurt me."

 **LUCAS POV**

She was looking at her hands and I instantly felt guilty.

"We are best friends" I said firmly, She looked up at me her brown eyes usually warm and full of hope looked sad

"Are we?"

"Yes, I know things have been different lately Riles but that doesn't discredit our friendship."

"Why is it different Lucas?" I bit my lip, Telling her I think i'm falling for her best friend was not a good idea, not a good idea at all. I looked around the subway, it mostly empty, the usual business of it all was gone, it was silent almost somber.

"Because I " i sighed I wasn't really sure how to put things into words, I turned to look at her she was still staring at me, waiting for me to answer her question.

"I had to sort things out, i needed to figure out how I felt, i needed space." she laughed almost bitterly

"Seems everyone is in need of space lately." I winced at her tone, this was not going according to plan.

"Riley-" she cut me off a slight blush rising to her cheeks cause of her anger

"What Lucas? What are you not telling me?" I shook my head

"It's not for me to tell" It wasn't a lie just not the complete truth

"The whose is it to ? Farkle?" I shrugged

"Give'em time"

"I shouldn't have too" she said sharply

"Why is it that everyone feels the need to shelter me? I'm not a child, I'm supposed to be your best friend, their best friend. You don't conspire against your best friend." I looked down at my feet

"No one is conspiring against you" I mumbled

"Is that so? Because lately Zay seems to be the only treating me normally, I haven't see Smackle in two weeks, You barely talk to me, Farkle doesn't look me in the eye, and Maya's lying to me" I looked up at her when she mentioned Maya's name and a new wave of guilt flooded me. I was reason Maya was lying to her.

"Like I said not a conspiracy. No one has seen Smackle in a while, and if it really bothered you call her. And as for Farkle the kid is just stressed, exams are coming up he's a little ditzed. He threatened to physically fight billy the other day, he has a death wish. As for Maya, she would never do anything to hurt you and you know that. Sometimes you have to trust that she's doing the right thing, you know you'd be the first she'd tell when she's ready. And Riles I told you I needed to figure out how I felt" She nodded slowly listening to what I said.

" And did you figure it out?" I nodded

"What's the verdict?" she asked gently, her gaze returning to the floor . I took a deep breath

" I don't think, that this, us will be anything more that what it is. I mean we're best friends and that's what we'll most likely ever be and it's what we're good at." I saw her close her eyes and crunch her forehead, Her hands balling into little fists. SHe was upset and that's not what I wanted.

"RIley we went on one date back in grade 9, and it was awkward and i did like you, alot it just -" she raised her hand up effectively cutting me off

" I don't want an explanation Lucas, Our stop is here anyway. Let's just go and watch the movie." Her tone was soft and detached. With that she got up and stalked out of the compartment leaving me a little shocked. I got up and followed her out not knowing what to say.

 **Maya POV**

He nodded, before taking another sip of his beer. We relapsed into another moment of silence. He bit his lip, I could see the gears working in his mind, and I want no I need him to say something. I waited for another minute before sighing and getting up to walk away. He grabbed my arm once again and turned me to face him.

"Look i'm sorry for hurting you that wasn't my intention. I never wanted you to hurt but you have to understand I needed to end things, I needed to let you go and our relationship just wasn't fair to me."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means exactly that. I was into this way more than you were and to be quite honest it scared me. I liked you Maya a lot. And we just weren't made for each other and we would've ended thing later on down the line. Ending things when we did meant I didn't get hurt."

"You didn't give us a chance. You can't predict what might have happened." He chuckled and took another step closer

"It wouldn't of worked. No matter how you act you care about what others say, you care about what your friends say. ANd your friends hate me, it wouldn't of taken you long to break up with me because of them." I shook my head slightly offended at his words

"I would never. I liked you a lot too, I put of with all the bullshit they gave me for you. How dare you tell me how I felt and what I would do because Brandon you sure as hell don't know me."

"I know you a lot better than you're letting on. Maya I might've hurt you but I didn't break your heart, First boyfriend or not, you were never mine. I don't like sharing and I certainly don't like competition " I looked at him in confusion

" there was no competition" I said softly moving towards him, he chuckled

"Oh but there was" I widen my eyes as i realized what or rather who he was talking about.

"He's my friend." I said quietly, not understanding my I was explaining myself, to my ex of all people. He reached forward to cup my chin, moving me so I was looking up at him

" Sweetheart, I don't think he got the memo, Because he doesn't look at you like a friend should." I bit my lip, my blue eyes looking into his.

"Why are you telling me this?"

" I wish, I knew" he said his thumb slowly caressing my cheek

"I wish I knew what to do about you" he said tenderly, And I shouldn't have done what I did next. I want to blame it on the alcohol and the atmosphere, my friends would surely murder me but I leaned forward and placed my lips to his. He stiffened at first but i felt him relax rather quickly. his hand moved from my chin to grab my hair the other wrapping around my waist and pulling me flush against his hard cool body. I grabbed fistfuls of shirt inching him closer if that was even possible. He opened his mouth letting me deepen the kiss. We fought for dominance before breaking apart for air. Breathing heavily he chuckled placing his forehead on mine

" I did miss you Hart," I grinned

"Friends?" I mumbled, He took a step away from me, I could see the faint color of my lipstick transferred to his lips. He nodded slowly, smiling at me lazily

"Whatever you want Hart" before leaning down and connecting our lips once more.

 **I know don't hate me, I just want to keep brandon around and ending their thing completely wouldn't let him stick around. BUT DON'T WORRY THEY WILL NOT DATE OR START DATING OR WHATEVER ELSE UR THINKING. JUST FRIENDS ! also any ideas feel free to pm me i love hearing what others ideas :)**

 **Keep reading and keep reviewing loves:))**

 **I'll try to update soon**

 **\- V**


	7. Chapter 7: Shit Show

**Hey, guys, I'm sorry, I'm so bad at posting it's just I'm not as into girl meets world as I used to be, also thank you for your reviews I appreciate them. I'm literally only writing this for you guys.**

 **Maya POV**

I needed to stop, but you know when you've been on this intense diet and the minute you get off it you splurge on all the crap you were dieting from, that's what I felt like I was doing. I was completely and utterly absorbed by the feeling I felt in the bottom of my stomach as I made out with Brandon...My ex-boyfriend. It was wrong but it just in some odd way felt like the right thing to do. It felt normal, He tasted like beer and smelt like mint and it was just familiar. I pulled away, for the sole reason of needing air. He was breathing heavily and I was overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by the music, overwhelmed by his presence, Overwhelmed by how much I missed him, how he felt, as his hands roamed my body, his mouth asserting dominance against mine, overwhelmed by the small voice in the back of my mind making me feel guilty for reasons that weren't right. He looked at me, his eyes searching mine, for any sign of hesitance any sign that I wanted him to stop. When I guess he was happy with what stared back at him he moved me so I was standing against the swing's pole his mouth now sucking the sweet spot on my neck. I sighed softly, moving my neck to give him the access he wanted wrapping my arms around his waist. He softly placed kisses moving upwards, kissing every inch of my face, my nose, my cheeks and finally reaching his destination, my mouth. I felt hazy like this was all some really weird odd dream I would never tell anyone about.

"You okay?" His voice brought me out of my daze, I looked up at him, he looked nervous; the haughty, confident Brandon gone back into hiding. HIs face was etched with concern, he bit his lip before taking a step away from me and I immediately wanted him back, I sighed looking around the backyard. The party was still in full swing, people laughing, drinking, having fun. Zay and the redhead were no longer by the bar making out and I think it's safe to say he probably sweet talked his way into her pants.

"Maya? Did I cross a line?" Once again his voice shaking me out of my thoughts.

"No, No you didn't"

"You're sure?" I smiled up at him

"Positive" he nodded his signature smirk appearing on his face

"Fuck, I missed you," he said so softly I almost missed it. So softly I think maybe I imagined it and I knew I was creating a complete and utter shit show. I was fucking things up royally but I didn't care.

 **Riley POV**

I was walking quickly and Lucas easily caught my pace and followed it. Upset is not how I would describe myself, betrayed would be the right word. ' _Give'em time, I mean we're best friends and that's what we'll most likely ever be and it's what we're good at'_ I'm not one to swear but what the fuck. I'm so sick and tired of everyone treating me like a fucking child. I'm sick and tired of always being the side character in my fucking story. My parents act as if I'm 12 always monitoring my fucking actions. Maya is always trying to fight my battles, Farkle always there to "help" me and quite honestly I don't need help. Lucas looks at me like I'm a little girl but I'm not. I refuse to get treated like this. I felt Lucas grab my arm,

"Riley, slow down." I yanked my arm from his grip

"I don't want to miss the movie," I said stiffly, flipping my hair over my shoulder and continuing on my path not bothering to look at the boy I left behind. We walked quickly and in silence, we approached the theatre and he offered to buy the snacks while I paid for our tickets, I nodded coldly before going to stand in line. We sat in silence, watching people filter into the movie theater and looking for a seat for themselves. I tuned out to the noise made by laughter and idle chit-chat. The lights dimmed and the movie started the noise turned to silence only to be replaced by the voices on the screen. I looked straight at the screen avoiding the looks of concern Lucas seemed to be shooting me, I sipped slowly on my orange soda and couldn't help but think. Is it because of Maya. Is she the reason for Lucas's change of heart? She wouldn't do that to me. She couldn't do that to me, not after all I've done for her, not after everything we've been through But Lucas might, what would stop Lucas from hurting me? And it scared me that I couldn't think of one reason.

 **Zay POV**

I felt myself getting pulled away from the red head I was making out with

"What the f-"

"We need to go." I turned to see the man interrupting my chance of getting laid, I rolled my eyes at him and stepped towards the redhead whose name I really should know and drape my arm over her shoulder.

" I don't think so, We were about to get busy," I said before winking at the girl in my arms whose name I just can't remember. She was really pretty, Kind blue eyes, long red hair, great body…. I'm such a jerk sometimes.

"Zay, we need to go," he said calmly, I turned to face him, He looked determined and disheveled, his eyes stone cold. I sighed before apologizing to the girl and following man's best cock block back into the house.

"Farkle, what the fuck was so important you felt the need to interrupt me"

"Did you not see them?"

"Who? Farkle, see who?"

"Maya and Brandon." that caught my attention.

"Brandon's here?I mean I guess we should've figured that I mean Amanda is his second cousin or some shit."

"I saw them making out." He said flatly

"Amanda and Brandon?!" I looked at him in horror

"No you moron, him and Maya."

"Oh. shit." he nodded, before shoving his hands in his pocket

" do we uhm I don't know, do something?" I looked at him as if he lost his mind, when has us doing something ever stopped Maya from doing something?"

" do what genius?" he sighed, before shrugging

"You're right, I hate parties." I raised my eyebrow at him, before yanking the collar of his shirt to the right.

"Is that a hickey? oh my god, did you get laid?" he made a point of shoving me off him before fixing his shirt

" Shut up Zay, can we just go get Maya and get out of here?" I looked at him oddly

"Uhm yeah sure, I'll go get Maya, see if you can bring the car up front." he nodded before getting lost in the crowd, I turned and went back outside in search of the tiny fiery blonde and true to his word I found her in the arms of the guy we all detested for absolutely no reason except that he hurt Maya.

"Maya." she turned to face me, her face was flushed, her lips bruised from kissing I suppose, and a small hickey forming on her neck. I finally moved to acknowledge the asshole standing next to her. He has that smirk that makes me want to slap it off his face.

"Brandon," I said harshly nodding slightly at the boy

"Zay," he said in a tone just as icy, he turned to Maya and gave a peck on the cheek as I rolled my eyes, I watched him whisper something into her ear, she nodded and moved to give a hug. Brandon then left not saying a word to me. I opened my mouth before getting cut off by Maya

"Zay don't start," she told me in a tone that quite honestly frightened me.

"Farkle wants to leave. He went to get the car, are you coming with us?"

"Of course I am. How else would I get out of here?" I shrugged as we began walking

"I don't know, Maybe Brandon will give you a ride back on his motorcycle" she sighed before rolling her eyes and picking up her pace

"I thought I told you not to start"

"Believe me Maya I haven't."

 **I know, once again a short chapter. I'm really struggling because I'm not interested in it anymore I will try to finish this though! Please review and if you have ideas to where you want this to go, leave me a comment!**


End file.
